Les neuf dragons
by F-tigra
Summary: Le neuvième dragon est connu pour ses capacités et sa puissance phénoménale, cet être vit dans les ténèbres. Mais un jour il est chargé d'enlever la princesse Hinata, un être de lumière, pour la livrer à son organisation. Naruto/Hinata Sasuke/Ino
1. Le blond, l'héritière et le renard

_**disclaimer: personnages de Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**résumé: Le neuvième dragon est connu pour ses capacités et sa puissance phénoménale, cet être vit dans les ténèbres. Mais un jour il est chargé d'enlever la princesse Hinata, un être de lumière, pour la livrer à son organisation.**_

* * *

_**Chapitre I**_

_**Le blond, **__**l'héritière **__**et**__**le renard**_

_Dans la forêt__, une mare d'eau essaye de trouver un équilibre ce matin. Cela va faire maintenant deux heures qu'aucun intrus n'a perturbé le coure son eau. Cherchant une harmonie dans la forêt. Puisque ce jour n'était pas des plus normaux, non. Dans le royaume où elle est, le royaume du feu, dans la ville principal de Konoha, pour la dix-huitième fois, le soleil se levait sur une princesse. L'héritière. Une très belle princesse. Dans sa chambre, les premiers rayons vinrent sur son corps endormie, l'éveillant presque à la vie tellement la chaleur était divine. _

_La forêt pouvait sentir toute la magie qui s'emmenait de cette jeune femme. Et pour mieux l'apprécier; elle devait méditer. Dans un profond silence, dont seuls les oiseaux matinaux se faisaient remarquer. _

_C'était d'un calme Olympien. Mais en une fraction de seconde, quelque chose de rapide survola la mare, tellement rapide qu'elle en fut troublée. Elle n'eut le temps de voir qu'une ombre. Qu'est-ce que c'était? _

_Elle ne trouva rien alors elle se calma de nouveau, mais des grondements surgirent; créant des ondes dans l'eau. Cela se rapprochait vite, trop vite. La mare hurla sentant des sabots frapper son territoire; un cheval. Oui mais pas qu'un; au moins cinq. Tous montés par des chevaliers du royaume. Mais que faisait-il? _

_Apres qu'ils soient enfin passés, la mare réfléchit. Elle fit très vite le lien entre la première ombre. Une course poursuite._

_S_ix soldats poursuivaient à cheval l'ombre, et grâce à la lumière de l'aurore, ils virent que l'ombre était bien un homme. Ce dernier élargissait la distance grâce à sa rapidité, à pied qui plus est. Mais les soldats tinrent bon, lui jetant plusieurs flèches. Très agile, il les évita, et s'arrêta pour se tourner face à eux. On pouvait voir qu'il portait un masque cachant complètement son visage. Le corps couvert par un grand manteau noir, orné par des nuages rouges comme un emblème. Ses cheveux blonds entouraient son masque tel une crinière. Il leva calmement sa main gauche en direction des chevaliers, eux-mêmes brandirent encore leur arbalètes contre lui.

« Feu du dragon » lança-t-il. Sa magie prit la forme d'un tourbillon de feu autour de ma main, puis s'élança vers les soldats. Un immense dragon de feu les terrassa, permettant à l'utilisateur de continuer sa route.

Il arriva enfin devant l'entrée de la ville, ayant enlevé son masque pour ne pas paraitre suspect. De même que les nuages rouges sur son manteau qui disparurent. Les gens en ce jour arrivèrent assez tôt, et les gardes étaient deux fois plus présents près des portes. Certains quelque peu curieux, posèrent leurs yeux sur le blond. Plus intrigués par ses étranges moustaches de chat sur ses joues que par ses beaux yeux azur. Le blond fronça les sourcils près à se battre, mais au moment de passer, les gardent soupirèrent. Il regarda alors lui avant de comprendre pourquoi.

La fanfare de si bon matin avec acrobate et animaux, plus des costumes de chat et autres sur des enfants. Les gardes voyaient en le blond une espèce de meneur du cortège. Autant en profiter se dit-il, ralentissant sur ses pas pour bien se mettre dans la parade. Il réussit à entrer sans soupçons et marcha droit devant, voyant au loin sur l'obélisque un drapeau flotter dans les airs. Il remit son masque sur le visage et sauta rapidement sur les toits des maisons. Tel un ninja, il s'évanouie dans le décor. Une demi-heure plus tard, il arriva près des douves du château. Il leva les yeux regardant le puissant palais devant lui bâti dans de la roche magique. Il savait déjà quoi faire pour y entrer, il fit le contour jusqu'à trouver le grand pont-levis. Les rues alentour étaient remplies de magiciens ou de chanteur et danseur, réveillant le royaume de leur musique. C'était un jour festif aujourd'hui, voilà pourquoi beaucoup de soldats surveillaient la forêt. Le dix-huitième anniversaire d'une princesse ne passe pas inaperçu. Et si les autres entraient dans ce royaume en bien, le blond, lui y entrait en mal.

Attendant que les préparations commencent dans la basse-cour, il se mit en haut d'une meurtrière, puis couru sur les remparts et bondit sur la tour, veillant bien à passer inaperçu pour le moment. Tout en haut, il se posa en tailleur les yeux fixés sur la haute-cour et son bâtiment principal.

A l'intérieur du bâtiment principal, la belle princesse venait de finir sa toilette pour se préparer. Elle avait une longue chevelure sombre bleutée, arrivant à ses reins, avec une frange. Et des yeux sans pupille qui étaient la particularité de sa famille. Mince avec des formes généreuse mais pas encombrantes, et sa peau pale était blanche comme la neige. Cela faisait ressortir le sombre de ses cheveux, et certain paysans disait qu'elle ressemblait à une créature. Quand était-il de sa personnalité ? Elle était plutôt réservée comparé au membre de sa famille. Timide et discrète, mais surtout très apeuré par l'avenir. Elle ne savait pas si elle vieillirait heureuse ou avec beaucoup de la souffrance. Cette angoisse mettait à rude épreuve son petit cœur, ce qui lui provoquait des évanouissements fréquemment.

Elle tourna la tête vers la porte d'entrée de sa chambre laissant entrer trois servantes dont les mains étaient remplies. Elles l'aidèrent à s'habiller enfilant d'abord les bas et ensuite la robe.

\- Princesse Hinata, dit la voix d'un homme en frappant à la porte.

Une main s'appuyant sur l'épaule d'une femme à la chevelure rose, elle enfila sa deuxième chaussure. Puis déclara à l'homme d'entrer. L'homme s'exécuta et ouvrit doucement la porte.

Il tomba yeux à yeux avec la princesse et retint son souffle face à sa beauté. Elle portait une belle robe rose avec ses cheveux lâchés. Elle était bien maquillée, gardant son visage angélique et ses yeux blancs au reflet violet.

\- Qui y-a-t' il Sasuke ? demanda-t-elle.

Ledit Sasuke sortit de sa contemplation puis regarda les femmes autour. Il toussota légèrement avant de reposer ses yeux sur la princesse.

\- Vous êtes magnifique princesse.

Celle-ci rougit légèrement et hocha la tête en souriant légèrement. Il en fit de même puis il regarda de nouveau les servantes. D'abord Sakura c'était une jeune à la courte chevelure rose et aux yeux verts. Puis Tenten, qui avait les cheveux châtains reliés en deux macarons sur sa tête avec les yeux de la même couleur. Et la dernière s'appelle Ino, c'est une belle blonde aux yeux bleus très clairs. Tout le contraire de Sasuke, car il avait les yeux noir très sombre et ses cheveux de la même couleur. Regroupés en pique derrière la tête. Et justement ses yeux, en ce moment regardait la belle blonde, alors que cette dernière préféra continuer de coiffer la princesse.

\- Je suis venu vous chercher princesse, dit-il en se reprenant. Votre père vous attend.

\- Bien, Tenten, Sakura merci beaucoup.

Elles s'inclinèrent et sortirent de ses appartements, Ino resta quelque instant pour terminer puis elle s'inclina.

\- Merci Ino, sourit la brune.

La blonde passa devant le soldat cachant vite sa tête rougissante. Ce dernier s'avança vers la brune et lui tendit noblement son avant-bras, pour qu'elle le suive. Elle le fit et ils sortirent ensemble de la chambre. Marchant calmement dans les couloirs, le brun regarda autour et voyant l'espace vide, il en profita pour donner un baiser sur la joue d'Hinata.

\- Joyeux anniversaire Hina.

\- Merci Sasuke, sourit-elle.

Ils arrivèrent devant une porte noire, gardée par deux soldats. Ces derniers s'inclinèrent devant la brune en signe de respect et de salut. Sasuke leva la main pour leur dire de se pousser. Une fois cela fait Hinata avança toute seule devant la porte et toqua.

\- Entrez, annonça la voix d'un homme.

Elle ouvrit et arriva devant un homme se tenant debout. Calment du mieux qu'elle pouvait sa respiration, elle se tint assez droite et maintint les yeux devant son père. Elle ne devait pas faiblir devant lui.

\- Bonjour Père.

\- Hinata, répondit-il d'un ton sec.

L'homme en question était brun lui aussi avec les longs cheveux tombant derrière et ces yeux étrange qui son propre au Hyûga. Il répond au nom d'Hiashi Hyûga, roi de Konoha. Les siens étant très fermes comparé à sa fille. Il fronça les sourcils avant de parler.

\- Aujourd'hui tu as dix-huit ans, commença-t-il. Et ce soir tes prétendants viendront.

Elle perdit le peu de joie qu'elle avait, et baissa les yeux. Voilà pourquoi il la convoquait. Pour un mariage arrangé, avec un inconnu.

\- Ne baisse pas les yeux !, hurla-t-il.

Elle sursauta en s'exécutant. Il défronça ses sourcils avant de reprendre avec sa voix froide.

\- Même si j'avais accepté la demande de quelqu'un il y a longtemps. J'ai changé d'avis, ton mariage aura lieu dans un mois. Ne me fait pas honte lors de cette soirée, cracha-t-il en se retournant.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de répondre ou même de reparler. Quand il tourne le dos, cela signifie que la discussion est close. Elle se retourna et ouvrit la porte.

\- Je tiens à ce qu'un de tes futurs enfants porte un dragon, sinon ton existence est et sera inutile. Lança-t-il sans se retourner.

Le cœur de la brune se serra, elle se mordit fort la lèvre puis elle ferma la porte. Une fois dehors elle regarda Sasuke qui avait une mine inquiète et sourit. Mais ses yeux brillant la trahissaient. Elle marcha comme une marionnette suivit de près par le brun qui n'osait pas parler. Il avait l'habitude de voir Hinata faire cette tête après un entrevu avec Hiashi Hyûga.

\- Capitaine Uchiha !, cria un soldat en arrivant vers lui.

Il regarda le soldat en question, il était brun aussi mais avec une peau fantôme presque. Et il avait les cheveux plus courts. Si Hinata pensait déjà que Sasuke était taciturne, alors ce soldat là l'était encore plus.

\- Que se passe-t-il Saï ?

\- C'est l'écurie, les animaux sont excités, comme s'ils avaient peur de quelque chose. Oh ! bonjour princesse, remarqua-t-il en s'inclinant devant la brune.

Le brun se gratta la tête, fatigué par ces plaintes ridicules.

\- C'est surement la magie qui les affole, beaucoup de magiciens ont fait le déplacement pour ce soir. C'est une grande fête, bon appelle Shikamaru pour qu'il les calme.

\- Aye sir.

Le taciturne, trouva quelque minute après un brun allongé sur une table. Alors qu'autour de lui, les servantes préparaient ladite table. Cela ne semblait pas déranger le fainéant, il les regardait faire la tête posée sur sa main, elle-même maintenue par son coude. Il avait maladroitement mis son armure ce qui laissait voir sa cotte de maille. Il n'y avait que sa coupe d'ananas qui était arrangé, le reste ne préoccupait pas le chevalier.

\- Shikamaru, soupira Saï. Quitte cette table, on a du travail aujourd'hui.

L'ananas l'affronta du regard cherchant à le faire abandonner, mais Saï savait bien tenir un regard froid envers les autres si nécessaire. Finalement il se mit en tailleur sur la table soupirant fortement.

\- Shikamaru Nara, lui reprocha Saï en rajoutant son nom. Le capitaine t'a confié une mission alors dépêche-toi.

Le fainéant craqua son cou en descendant de la table. Le taciturne commença à avancer pendant que les servantes réprimander le pauvre Nara. Shikamaru Nara était le second du capitaine Sasuke Uchiha, et malgré sa flemmardise légendaire, il était un très bon stratège. Certain seigneur disait même qu'il pouvait égaler son propre père. Mais la gloire ne l'intéressait guère. Il aimait plus regarder les nuages que combattre un ennemi.

Ils arrivèrent à l'écurie gardée par plusieurs gardes, essayant de retenir un cheval agité. Shikamaru leva les yeux au ciel, oui, il préférait les nuages. Il se reprit en avançant vers le cheval. Saï resta un peu en retrait, observant le Nara caresser doucement le cou de l'animal lui murmurant des mots calmes. Une fois cela fait, il regarda les yeux du cheval, trouvant qu'il avait presque un regard fuyant. Etrange pensa l'ananas, le cheval leva ses sabots ce qui fit reculer le brun. Les gardes attrapèrent vite les rênes et le tirèrent en arrière.

\- C'est bizarre, déclara la Nara en se grattant la nuque. Je ne crois que c'est la magie qui fasse cela. Bon…réfléchi-t-il, on va les faire dormir pendant quelque heures.

\- Très bien, sourit Saï. Allez chercher des somnifères puissants, ordonna-t-il aux gardes.

\- Aye sir.

De son côté, Hinata retourna dans sa chambre suivit par Sasuke, l'esprit ailleurs, elle resta sur une chaise pendant plus d'une heure. Sasuke faisait les cent pas mais il commençait à en avoir marre. Mais il n'allait pas crier sur la princesse quand même. Même s'ils avaient une bonne relation depuis leur enfance et avaient tout partagé.

Hinata souffla une énième fois et leva les yeux sur Sasuke. Sauf que l'image qu'il avait à présent était à se tordre de rire. Il était figé comme une pierre, les joues gonflées et le visage tout rouge. Elle mit vite sa main devant sa bouche mais il s'avança vers elle. Il n'eut pas le temps de voir un bout de tapis relevé, et se le prit. Comme un croche-patte, il tomba en avant dans un cri aigu. Faisant craquer la princesse qui explosa de rire.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, bouda-t-il en se relevant.

\- Non, ria-t-elle, mais hihihi avec le cri hihihi de fille que tu as eu, c'est drôle. Mouahaha !

Il la regarda en haussant les sourcils, c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait rire de cette façon. Elle se tenait le ventre en tapant du pied. Il se mit en tailleur en attendant qu'elle se calme esquissant un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, Hinata du remplir ses fonctions de princesse. Rendant visite au peuple mais quand même surveillez par ses gardes et Sasuke. Ensuite elle assista à un combat royal entre sa sœur Hanabi Hyûga et son cousin Neji Hyûga. Hiashi savait très bien que la cadette était plus forte que sa grande sœur, de même que Neji qui est son neveu. Alors elle passait toujours au second plan, jusqu'à l'âge de ses cinq ans ou des magiciens décelèrent dans son sang, des cellules magiques fortes puissantes. Identifiées comme de la magie draconienne, Hiashi la priva de tout contact avec les autres, l'enfermant presque dans sa chambre et la nommant rapidement comme l'héritière du trône.

Du côté du blond, après avoir fait un tour près des écuries effrayant au passage les chevaux, il entra facilement dans le château mais la garde s'était renforcée. Pas étonnant pour lui, l'anniversaire de l'héritière du trône n'était pas à prendre à la légère, surtout que son sacrement viendra par la suite de son mariage. Il traversa plusieurs couloirs, regardant les statues ou tableaux qui s'y trouvaient. Sans comprendre pourquoi, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent devant une belle toile représentant une femme assise sur un fauteuil royal, tenant une rose blanche dans la main. Elle était vraiment belle selon le blond, surtout avec ses yeux en cristaux. Il continua d'avancer sur ses gardes et arriva vers l'armurerie, prenant le nécessaire pour la suite de son plan.

Le couché de soleil arrivait enfin sur le royaume, tous les préparatifs étaient finis pour la grande soirée. Les invités arrivaient dans le grand salon luxurieux des ducs et duchesses, beaucoup de princes et de rois. Les courtisanes et princesses, sans oublier les grands chevaliers du pays. La famille royale portait du doré, en particulier le roi. Il était assis sur le grand trône à ses côtés, Neji son bras droit qui se tenait debout. Hanabi se fit annoncer portant une magnifique robe violette dont la ceinture était dorée. Elle se plaça avec ses amis, avant l'annonce de sa sœur ainée.

\- Vous devez êtes contente princesse que votre sœur se fiance bientôt.

\- Oh que oui, soupira-t-elle, j'en serai débarrassée une bonne fois pour toute.

Ses amis mirent la main devant la bouche pour sortir de ridicule bruitage de rire.

Hinata se tenait devant la grande porte ayant le trac comme jamais, tous les regards vont se tourner vers elle. Maintenant habillée d'une robe bleue turquoise, avec un bustier, et des bijoux en or. Les cheveux remontés formant un magnifique chignon. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir sa beauté.

Son tic nerveux réapparu et elle tripota ses doigts en baissant la tête. Sasuke qui se trouvait à ses côtés soupira fort en levant la tête au plafond. Il n'aimait vraiment ce tic de nervosité, et il n'hésita pas à frapper les mains de la brune avant de lui dire de bien se tenir. Elle se fixa vite, permettant au brun d'ordonner que l'on ouvre les portes sur la grande salle.

Le maire du roi se plaça à coté de ce dernier avant de parler haut et fort :

\- Votre attention, la princesse Hinata Hyûga ! clama-t-il.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle, chacun faisant un commentaire soit sur sa robe ou autre chose. Sasuke avança avec elle jusqu'au siège près du roi. Elle n'osa pas le regarder quand elle s'inclina, et s'assit tentant de sortir un sourire des plus ravis. Le bal commença ainsi que la grande valse. Hinata chercha des yeux Sasuke quand elle le vu près d'autre chevalier. Sentant un regard sur lui, il tourna la tête et sourit. Elle le suppliait du regard de l'inviter pour éviter un prétendant. Ce dernier fit mine de regarder ailleurs :

« traître » pensa la brune. Le roi des Inuzuka s'avança vers la famille royale, accompagné de son fils Kiba.

\- Hiashi mon vieil ami, le salua-t-il en frappant doucement son épaule.

Le roi en fit de même, et ils se serrèrent la main. Puis il salua la princesse en faisant un baisemain.

\- Permettez-moi de vous présenter mon fils, Prince Kiba.

Le jeune s'avança vers les Hyûga. Il était châtain et portait un croc rouge sur chacune de ses joues. Cela lui donnait un air plutôt sauvage, comme un loup garou. Hinata ne fut pas étonné, elle connaissait le fils du cuisinier Chôza Akimichi, il s'appelle Chôji. Et il avait sur chacune de ses joues, un tourbillon rouge. Quand elle y pense, Chôza aussi était marqué aux joues, il avait deux traits violets faisant comme une vague et s'arrêtant près de son nez.

Elle fut sortie de ses songes par l'héritier Inuzuka :

\- Bonsoir princesse, je tiens à vous souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Et déclarer que vôtre altesse est d'une grande beauté ce soir.

\- Merci messire Kiba, rougit-elle.

\- Puis-je vous accorder une danse.

\- Euh…oui…bien sûr, dit-elle en se forçant à sourire.

La piste de dance laissa place aux deux adolescents pour une magnifique danse. Elle se laissait guider par Kiba qui en profitait pour discuter avec elle. Très gênée, elle tourna la tête vers leurs pères. Elle savait que le sujet principal de leur discussion était l'enfant qu'elle mettrait au monde. Elle reporta son attention sur son premier prétendant qui la raccompagna au son siège. Et ce fut la même rengaine pendant toute la soirée, plusieurs princes l'invitèrent à danser. Les femmes la jalousaient, trouvant sa beauté trop parfaite. Face à tous ses yeux qui la jugeaient, elle sortit un instant au balcon. De là, elle voyait les feu d'artifice dans les rues, des magiciens créant avec leur pouvoir de grande figure dans le ciel sombre. Elle remarqua du coin de l'œil Shikamaru, ce dernier penché sur les remparts du balcon, observait un point vide dans le ciel. Elle s'avança vers lui :

\- C'est rare de te voir calme et pas ennuyé, sourit-elle.

\- Très rare en effet… tout va bien altesse ?demanda-t-il, en la voyant, l'air pensive.

\- Ce soir j'aurais un fiancé, répondit-elle sans émotion dans la voix.

\- Hum…

\- Il regardera mon futur diadème, et ne m'aimera pas pour ma personne.

\- On n'a pas tous cette chance, mais ne désespérez pas. Le prince Kiba était plus attiré par votre beauté je crois.

\- Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, dit-elle en faisant une moue.

\- Pourquoi, rétorqua-t-il en souriant, regardez Sasuke. C'est le capitaine de la garde royale, il a des centaines de filles et femmes qui lui courent après mais le cœur qu'il veut conquérir, est celui d'une servante.

\- Une servante, s'étonna Hinata. Qui ?

Shikamaru n'en dit pas plus comme il l'avait promis à Sasuke. Elle lâcha un petit rire avant de retourner à l'intérieur, cette fois ci ce fut le roi Yagura qui l'aborda. Elle s'entendait vraiment bien avec ce roi, dut à sa taille. Ils discutèrent pendant toute la soirée.

Sasuke gardait toujours un œil sur Hinata, mais Shikamaru prit le relai un instant. Alors il en profita pour aller au buffet, saluant au passage Chôji et son père. Il se mit à chercher une personne en particulier, parmi les servantes qui distribuaient des coupes de champagne.

« Ah la voilà » souffla-t-il dans sa tête.

Il vit Ino en train de servir quelques chevaliers, il fallait qu'il tente quelque chose avant qu'il n'y en ait un qui lui fasse des avances. Il marcha calmement vers elle, la gorge sèche et les mains moites. Elle le vit aussi arriver tenant fermement son plateau pour ne pas le faire tomber. Elle lui présenta vite une coupe de champagne pour qu'il la prenne. Mais il choisit de la prendre le plus lentement possible, pour se perdre dans ses yeux un instant. Il n'y avait plus rien autour d'eux, yeux dans les yeux, aucun ne voulait interrompre cet échange. Mais Ino se reprit en fermant les yeux, s'excusant pour aller servir d'autre personne. Sasuke reprit son souffle, comme s'il n'avait pas respiré pendant cet échange. Il tourna la tête, et la vit en train de quitter la salle. Il ne voulait pas la suivre, non, pourquoi la suivrait-il ? Finalement il suivit ses pas, sous le regard amusé de Shikamaru qui n'avait pas manqué une miette.

Le roi Yagura, prit la main d'Hinata avec la tendresse d'un père. Cette dernière le regarda surprise.

\- Hinata, commença-t-il. Ce soir on te choisira un époux, qui sera aussi le père de tes futurs enfants.

\- …

\- Ton premier enfant sera un Jinchûriki, tu sais ce que c'est ?

\- Oui, souffla-t-elle. C'est un hôte qui gardera un dragon en lui toute sa vie. Comme vous, qui êtes le troisième dragon. Il aura une force colossale et se sentira seul même s'il est entouré.

Le roi ferma les yeux en souriant, serrant un peu plus la main de la brune.

\- Je suis navré que cela tombe sur toi, mais ton sang est riche en magie spécial dragon. Ton enfant sera déjà puissant avec ou sans un dragon. Le destin de ton enfant et déjà tracé, princesse Hinata.

Elle s'inclina tout en disposant et allant près du buffet. Le père de Chôji lui présenta de bon petit encas lisant bien la peine qu'avait la brune en ce moment. Elle le remercia intérieurement et mangea avec plaisir le buffet.

Les membres de la famille royale ainsi que leur sujet stoppèrent leur activité, en entendant la musique cesser. Le roi se leva attirant tous les regards :

\- Chers invités, je vous remercie d'être venu à l'anniversaire de ma fille ainée. Elle a maintenant l'âge de se marier et son futur époux se trouve parmi nous. Renforçant encore plus nos alliances par un mariage. Et ajoutant à notre prestigieuse famille un dragon.

Les sujets applaudirent, regardant la princesse comme si elle était déjà enceinte. Elle baissa la tête et tripota ses doigts.

\- Je demande à l'héritier des Inuzuka de s'avancer vers moi ainsi que ma fille. Demanda Hiashi.

Hinata et Kiba s'avancèrent devant le roi, il prit leur main pour les unir.

\- En ce jour la famille Hyûga et Inuzuka seront réunis par l'amitié mais aussi par leurs deux héritiers. Par le mariage.

Hanabi étouffa un rire comme Neji, Chôji et Shikamaru jurèrent intérieurement. Kiba était des plus heureux et Hinata n'avait pas vraiment d'émotion. Sa vie était détruite avant même de commencer.

Sasuke rattrapa finalement la blonde qui était dehors, lui attrapant le poignet :

\- Attend Ino ! dit-il essoufflé.

\- Ca-capitaine Sa-Sasuke, bégaya-t-elle. P-pardon je…

\- C'est moi qui t'intimide ? demanda-t-il un sourire au coin.

Elle prit une teinte rouge, en serrant fort les poings.

\- Non, trembla-t-elle.

Il en profita pour entrelacer leurs doigts ensemble, et de son autre main il la prit par la taille.

\- J'ai rêvé de ce moment où je serais seul avec toi.

\- …Messire, la princesse vous attend.

Elle avait dit cette phrase avec beaucoup de tristesse, ce que ne comprenait pas Sasuke. Il prit son menton pour qu'elle lève la tête vers lui. Tremblante comme une feuille, elle chercha un petit peu son souffle pour ne pas s'évanouir. Elle le trouvait plus que beau avec ses yeux d'onyx qui attendait quelque chose, comme une permission.

\- Ne recule pas, s'il te plait, chuchota-t-il.

Elle fit oui de la tête, les joues rosies. Ses bras entourèrent timidement le cou du brun. Elle avait peur qu'on les découvre mais en même temps, elle était si excitée. Elle ferma les yeux, Sasuke en fit de même et posa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit, seulement le bruit de leur corps pressés l'un contre l'autre.

Enfin, pensa le brun en approfondissant leur baiser. Il pouvait enfin la tenir dans ses bras, il avait rêvé de ce moment des milliers de fois. Il se détacha d'elle par manque de souffle, ouf pour lui car elle souriait. Caressant sa joue légèrement froide à cause de la petite brise.

\- Je suis désolé d'interrompre ce beau tableau, dit une voix derrière eux.

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux et se tournèrent vers la voix.

\- Kakashi ? s'étonna Sasuke.

\- Messire Hatake, le salua Ino qui s'inclina.

Kakashi Hatake était l'ancien capitaine de la garde royale avant de nommer Sasuke comme successeur. Il avait la chevelure grise partant un peu en bataille, et la moitié de son visage était caché par son col. Une cicatrice séparait son œil gauche, aujourd'hui il portait son armure.

Il s'approcha des tourtereaux, lança au passage à Sasuke un clin d'œil.

\- Il est très inconvenant que le capitaine ne soit pas près de la princesse. Hinata est ta priorité, c'est bien ce que tu m'as dit, il y a longtemps.

Le brun fit une grimace tandis qu'Ino s'éloigna de lui. Comment rattraper le fil maintenant, pensait-il.

\- Euh…Ino…

\- Désolé, c'est ma faute, déclara-t-elle. Je dois partir.

Elle courut vite à l'intérieur sans adresser un regard à Sasuke qui soupira. Il se tourna sévèrement vers son ancien maître.

\- Tu l'as fait exprès, cracha-t-il.

\- Pourquoi ? tu voulais lui dire quelque chose comme « je t'aime » ?, rétorqua l'ex capitaine.

L'Uchiha rougit tellement fort qu'il ressembla à Hinata.

\- Eh bien voilà, sourit Kakashi. Bon allez viens.

L'argenté marcha devant quand il se rendit compte que son ancien élève ne bougeait pas. L'Uchiha regardait sur le chemin de ronde, une silhouette.

\- Il y a un homme, dit-il froidement.

Kakashi regarda aussi en sa direction pour voir, il écarquilla les yeux en voyant deux point rouge le fixer. Le vent faisant voler son manteau noir, les nuages rouges entrant dans la vision des deux hommes.

Le blond dont le masque laissa entrevoir ses pupilles maintenant rouge, croisa les bras sur son torse en regardant les deux hommes dans basse-cour. En particulier Sasuke. Ce dernier dégaina son épée :

\- Sonne l'alarme, ordonna-t-il à Kakashi. On doit vite retourner dans la haute-cour.

L'argenté ne chercha pas à discuter et courut le plus vite possible. Mais le blond baissa les bras et se mit à quatre pattes avant de grogner comme un animal. Il poussa un puissant rugissement, ils ne furent pas les seuls à l'entendre. Dans la grande salle tout le monde se précipita vers les balcons. Des femmes criant d'effrois. Hiashi put y distinguer dans ces cris le mot « monstre ». Hinata resta près du roi Yagura, eux-mêmes protégés par Shikamaru et Saï.

Sasuke remonta lui aussi les escaliers pour mieux viser avec une arbalète. Le blond insuffla beaucoup de magie et se métamorphosa sous les yeux ébahit de tous les convives. Cette magie fut reconnue par des anciens et le roi Yagura. Unique en son genre, c'était bien la magie des dragons. Yagura regarda avec ses yeux maintenant rouges, la créature en bas. Il écarquilla les yeux, surpris.

\- Kyûbi, murmura-t-il.

Sasuke se plaça vie en face de la créature un renard de la taille d'un éléphant, qui le défiait en grognant.

\- C'est quoi ce délire ! cria-t-il.

Il lança d'un coup trois flèches vers le monstre, qui ne bougea pas d'un poil. Au contraire, il fonça sur le brun laissant les flèches s'écrasaient contre sa peau d'acier. Il fit tomber le brun par terre avant de se positionner au-dessus de lui.

\- Capitaine !hurlèrent plusieurs chevaliers paniqués.

\- Vite, il faut l'aider !cria un des leurs.

\- Ecartez-vous des fenêtres, ordonna Kakashi en arrivant dans la grande salle. Personne ne bouge.

\- Sasuke est tout seul dehors, gronda Shikamaru. Envoyez des gardes l'aider.

\- Je ne sacrifierai pas mon armé bêtement pour un seul homme, intervint le roi Hyûga. Fermez les portes, que personne n'entre !

Shikamaru éloigna Hinata de la fenêtre et la ramena près de la famille royale. Il fixa méchamment l'ancien capitaine de la garde royale.

\- Shikamaru, dit Hinata en comprenant ce qu'il avait en tête.

\- Je dois l'aider princesse.

\- N'y allez pas chevalier, déclara Yagura en tremblant.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers lui curieux de comprendre pourquoi.

\- C'est la mort si vous l'affrontez, souffla-t-il.

La grande patte du renard écrasait le torse de Sasuke, les griffes perçant son armure. Une main essayait de se dégager tandis que l'autre tentait d'attraper l'arbalète à côté. Le renard le compris et de son autre patte, écrasa son bras. Sasuke hurla de douleur mais garda son sang-froid. Quitte à mourir, autant mourir sans trembler de peur. Le renard ouvrit grand la gueule, prêt à cracher un feu ardent sur l'Uchiha.

\- Père faites quelque chose !hurla Hinata.

\- Je ne ferai rien, dit-il froidement.

\- On ne peut rien, murmura Yagura le teint pâle.

Elle courut vers la fenêtre, suivit par Shikamaru. Tous deux regardèrent la créature s'apprêtant à calciner leur ami.

La bête plaça ses deux pattes avant de chaque côté du corps de sa prochaine victime. Dans un puissant rugissement, il visa le corps entier de l'Uchiha avec son feu. Sasuke sentant cette chaleur venir ferma les yeux, quand deux bras entourèrent son cou.

Il ne sentit plus rien après, juste des larmes coulant sur son torse.


	2. L'enlèvement

_**Chapitre II**_

_L'enlèvement_

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Sasuke vit d'abord la face caché d'un bouclier; cette partie cachant habituellement l'avant-bras du porteur. Mais la taille était différente, c'était les boucliers à taille humaine qui servaient dans la guerre comme premier barrage contre l'ennemi. Le feu juste au-dessus faisait brûler la matière de l'objet. Ce fut la première chose qu'il sentit, ensuite il senti se souffle dans son cou accompagné de larmes, la pression d'un corps sur le sien. Une mèche blonde lui chatouillait les joues et le nez.

\- Ino, souffla-t-il sûr de lui.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant la femme, qui faisait battre son cœur, le protéger, elle-même couverte par le bouclier. La peau de son avant-bras bronzant, à cause de la chaleur du bouclier. Sans plus attendre, avec son bras cassé, il entoura sa taille et la fit basculer sous lui. S'appuyant sur son autre bras pour ne pas l'écraser en attendant que la déferlante de feu ne s'estompe.

Le renard ferma la gueule regardant son œuvre. Il grogna avant de faire valser le bouclier avec sa patte gauche dévoilant le brun sur une femme. Il rugit de colère tandis que Sasuke essayait de se relever avec la blonde.

\- Tu es folle, grogna-t-il de douleur.

\- Peut-être, souffla-t-elle retenant des larmes.

Ils furent interrompus par le renard qui releva sa patte pour les embrocher. L'Uchiha serra fort la blonde en attendant l'impact…

\- Fléau de Konoha ! hurla une voix.

Un homme arriva à la vitesse éclair tenant dans la main un gros fléau d'arme. Il le lança sur le renard frappant de plein fouet sa taille. Déséquilibré, la créature tomba au sol, grognant face à la douleur qu'il venait d'avoir. Regardant un instant l'homme qui venait de la mettre à terre, puis il ferma fortement les yeux. Sasuke regarda aussi son sauveur qui se tenait debout, une main fermée sur sa hanche. L'autre tenant toujours le fléau. Son armure était étrangement verte, mais un vert un peu trop voyant. Et ne parlons pas de sa coupe au bol brun et des yeux en bille noire qu'il possédait. Il regarda le capitaine à terre et la servante de la princesse avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Vous allez bien capitaine ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, dit-il en se relevant avec la blonde.

Tous les trois s'éloignèrent un peu de la créature qui reprenait ses forces.

\- Allons-y Lee.

\- Hein ?

\- Finissons-en.

Ledit Lee, s'avança près de la créature avec Sasuke, ce dernier jeta un regard à Ino lui faisant comprendre de se réfugier. Elle courut vite dans l'enceinte du château laissant les deux hommes contre le renard. Sasuke dégaina son épée avec sa main valide alors que le renard se remit debout. Il avait compris qu'avec cette forme il ne pourrait pas se déplacer vite. Insufflant de la magie sur tout son corps, il se métamorphosa de nouveau pour reprendre une apparence humaine. Lee chargea en premier pendant le processus magique tournoyant le fléau en l'air pour le rabattre sur l'homme. Mais il évita très vite l'attaque, sortant une dague il contra l'attaque du capitaine. Combattant en même temps les deux hommes, il sauta en l'air et plaça ses deux mains devant.

Une boule de feu arriva près d'eux, ils firent plusieurs roulades évitant cette braise de justesse. Lee se releva le premier regardant surpris son capitaine. Il était un bien mauvais état, il avait un bras cassé et mentalement quelque chose n'allait pas. Lee ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre qu'il s'agissait de la servante blonde. Pour protéger son capitaine de l'homme blond maintenant au sol – il se plaça devant lui, jetant au sol son fléau d'arme pour dégainer maintenant son épée de chevalier.

\- Au nom du roi Hyûga et de la princesse Hinata par les lois de Konoha. Et en l'honneur de me battre avec mon capitaine. Je te somme de te rendre à la justice.

Sasuke regarda son ami avec fierté et se releva tant bien que mal :

_\- Nous_ te sommons de déposer les armes. Déclara-t-il.

Le blond se tint droit devant eux, il croisa ses bras sur son torse :

\- Hors de question, répondit-il.

L'Uchiha fronça les sourcils, certes il s'y attendait mais il voyait autre chose dans cette réponse. Comme s'il aurait toujours répondu ceci. Un besoin presque sanglant jailli dans les yeux de Sasuke de son bras invalide, il serra sa main ensanglantée.

\- Tu ne vois pas encore le désespoir, dit calmement le blond.

Sasuke et Lee n'attendirent pas plus longtemps, ils bondirent sur lui mais le blond créa avec ses mains une boule une lumière bleue, illuminant les deux chevaliers. Il écrasa sa magie sur l'armure de Lee qui cria de douleur. La puissance de l'attaque était si forte que le pauvre chevalier fut projeté à plus de dix mètre. Sasuke ne le vit pas venir, il regarda son ami au sol avant de se tourner vers son agresseur. Il sentit une grande pression sur son cou, la main du blond le tenait. Il voyait de plus près ses pupilles rouges, il voulait vraiment enlever ce masque mais son bras cassé ne l'aidait pas et l'autre essayait de le libérer.

_\- Il _te fera voir le désespoir, murmura le blond à l'oreille du capitaine.

Sasuke arrêta de bouger, regardant le blond. Ce dernier le leva en l'air, puis il le jeta brutalement contre le mur, qui se brisa, faisant s'écrouler des roches sur l'Uchiha.

\- A toi maintenant, dit-il en regardant vers la grande salle.

Dans celle-ci, Kiba et ses hommes entourèrent d'un coup Hinata, sous l'étonnement de celle-ci et de Shikamaru. Kiba lui attrapa le bras fermement.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites, cracha le Nara.

Kiba le défia du regard, lui qui est un prince, il n'aimait pas qu'on lui parle sur ce ton.

\- Je mets ma fiancée sous ma protection, répondit-il froidement.

Hinata se mit en colère et s'arracha de son emprise sous le regard des chevaliers.

\- Je vous interdis de me toucher, murmura-t-elle.

L'Inuzuka lui attrapa le poignet exerçant une pression dessus.

\- Vous me devez le respect, hurla-t-il.

Il regarda un instant Hiashi, comme s'il communiquait par la pensé. Le roi Hyûga ferma les yeux un instant, réfléchissant, puis finalement il hocha la tête.

Les gardes se jetèrent sur Hinata pour la maintenir tandis que le roi Inuzuka s'avança vers Hiashi.

\- Navré de précipiter les choses, Hiashi.

Ce dernier leva les épaules avec dédain puis appela Kakashi.

\- Oui altesse ?

\- Faites gagner du temps au prince Kiba. Capturez la créature, ramenez la moi vivante.

Shikamaru resta bouche bée alors qu'Hinata commença à se débattre. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues en suppliant qu'on la lâche. Comment son propre père pouvait la donner ainsi. Kakashi s'inclina avant de sortir de la salle avec les chevaliers. Il appela Shikamaru mais ce dernier resta sur place le regard obscur. Il regardait Hinata se faire emmener par ces « inconnus ».

\- Galère, grogna-t-il avant de regarder le roi qui restait calme.

Kakashi envoya Saï quérir l'armé, étant déjà prête. Une centaine d'homme marcha derrière lui, tous armés. Accompagnée par tous les chevaliers présents, le roi de Kiri envoya aussi les siens. Hiashi se retira avec sa fille cadette et son neveu, il regarda Shikamaru puis Yagura et s'en alla. Ces deux-là restèrent seuls dans la grande salle, le Nara en profita pour parler au roi :

\- Yagura-sama, vous savez ce qu'ils veulent faire à Hinata.

\- …

\- S'il vous plait, ne l'abandonnez pas.

Le roi releva la tête calmement avant de murmurer :

\- C'est son destin.

Le Nara sentit sa colère monter, il s'avança durement vers le roi. Ne contrôlant plus ses gestes ni ses paroles.

\- Espèce de…espèce de lâche…

\- Lâche, sourit-il tristement.

Shikamaru se souvint de Sasuke, pensant qu'il faut aller l'aider en bas. Il se tourna et commença à partir avant de regarder une dernière fois le roi.

\- On est maître de son destin. Mizukage.

Il prit un passage secret pour arriver vers la basse-cour. Yagura le regarda partir, répétant à sa phrase dans sa tête. Puis il songea à Hinata entre les mains des Inuzuka.

\- On est maître de son destin.

La brune méritait-elle ce traitement. Non. Aucune femme ne mérite ce qu'il peut lui arriver. Au fond de son cœur, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose pour la brune qu'elle soit heureuse. Qu'elle garde toujours son sourire. A cette pensée, une rage monta en lui, de la colère. Il serra les poings et se tourna vers le passage au le Nara était passé.

\- On est maître de son destin, dit-il fermement.

Le blond marchait tranquillement vers les portes principales, il ne posa qu'une seul main et la porte s'embrasa. D'un coup de pied, il la démonta entrant par la suite. Les gardes qu'il trouva sur son chemin ne tinrent pas deux minutes. Avançant vers les escaliers, il regarda le plafond comme s'il savait où elle se trouvait. Il commença à monter mais tout en haut, l'armé de Kakashi se tenait. Ce dernier dégaina son épée et la pointa vers le blond.

Du côté d'Hinata, elle était transportée par les soldats du roi Inuzuka. Son fils se tenait à côté d'elle avec un sourire de fierté. Il tourna se tête vers elle, et elle ne put que se sentir dégoutée par cet être. Voilà tout ce qui l'intéressait chez elle, son sang de dragon. Espérant sans doute abuser d'elle prochainement sans même un mariage, pour mettre au monde une arme. Comprenant ses pensées, le prince sourit perversement.

Shikamaru arriva enfin près de Lee et Sasuke. Le capitaine était évanoui et saignait beaucoup, il le sortit assez vite du tas de pierre et le mit sur ses épaules. Lee arriva en se mettre debout même s'il avait des côtes cassées.

\- Suis-moi, ordonna Shikamaru. On doit sauver Hinata.

Il ne préféra ne pas dire que c'était contraire aux ordres du roi mais il ne pouvait pas laisser la princesse avec ce prince. Sasuke aurait fait pareil, alors il maintint son ordre. Ils passèrent par un passage secret tombant sur le couloir des servantes où Sakura était en train de soigner Ino. Celle-ci se leva surprise de voir Sasuke plein de sang, inconscient sur le dos du Nara. L'installant sur un lit, Sakura et elle commencèrent à le soigner. Tenten s'occupa de Lee même s'il ne voulait pas qu'on le soigne tout de suite.

\- Dépêche Lee, dit Shikamaru en ressortant de la petite chambre.

Ils se remirent à courir pour rattraper les Inuzuka.

Ces derniers entrèrent dans leur appartement, préparant leurs affaires. Kiba attrapa Hinata par la taille et l'emmena dans sa chambre.

Yagura défonça la porte des appartements Inuzuka, voyant le roi et ses chevaliers.

\- Comment avez-vous fais pour arriver si vite, grogna le roi

\- Je suis le troisième dragon ne n'oubliez pas, répondit-il froidement

Il entendait parfaitement la voix d'Hinata qui hurlait qu'on la lâche, il marcha vers la porte ou se trouvaient Kiba et Hinata. Essaya d'entrer mais des chevaliers se placèrent devant la porte. Il rugit de colère avant de se tourner vers le roi :

\- Je vous somme de cesser cette folie.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas attendre Yagura-sama, cracha-t-il. Nous règlerons l'affaire maintenant.

Embêté par ses propos, le roi de Kiri serra les poings, laissant deux tourbillons d'eau se pressait contre sa peau. Le roi Inuzuka voyait bien que la chambre se mettait à trembler face à sa colère.

\- Vous parlez de laisser passer un viol, grogna-t-il en dilatant ses pupilles qui apparurent d'un seul coup jaunes.

La pauvre Hinata tentait de se débattre alors que Kiba la coinçait entre lui et le lit. Il retint ses mains au-dessus de sa tête avec une main et l'autre s'occupait d'enlever sa robe. Elle hurla de peur, laissant ses larmes tomber. Elle appela à l'aide, criant de toutes tripes. Kiba s'en moquait complément, il venait de finir de la mettre en sous vêtement.

\- Sasuke ! cria-t-elle en larme.

\- La ferme, hurla-t-il, la faisant sursauter.

Il posa fermement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Dégoutée, Hinata ferma sa bouche comme pour coller ses lèvres. Kiba ne supportant qu'on lui résiste, griffa son ventre. La brune ouvrit la bouche, ça faisait tellement mal, comme s'il avait des griffes de félins. Il en profita pour approfondir son baiser mais elle ne comptait pas se laisser faire, elle captura sa langue avec ses dents et serra fort. Kiba griffa encore son ventre mais elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas le sentir. Il se recula d'elle, oubliant qu'il était à l'extrémité du lit, il tomba par terre.

Hinata s'assit en reprenant son souffle, la bouche en sang, elle sortit du lit et courut vers la porte mais Kiba la rattrapa lui aussi, blessé par son propre sang. Elle se défendit le giflant très fort mais il lui retourna le bras pour la coincer sur la porte.

Yagura tourna la tête vers celle-ci le visage dur. Le roi Inuzuka sauta sur lui pour le faire tomber. Yagura se relava et voulu le frapper avec son épée mais il répliqua avec la sienne. Croisant le fer par le fer la friction des deux épées créa plein d'étincelles. Ils entrèrent dans un duel féroce. Yagura se servit de sa magie pensant pouvoir le battre mais le roi Inuzuka se mit à rugir et ses yeux devinrent vert émeraudes. Le troisième dragon recula prudemment alors que les chevaliers autour dégainèrent leurs épées.

\- Maintenant que vous m'avez vu, je ne peux plus vous laisser partir.

Yagura se reprit et avec ses mains il insuffla de la magie

« Déferlante de roche »hurla-t-il.

Des centaines de cailloux foncèrent sur l'Inuzuka. Les chevaliers de ce dernier, mirent leur bouclier devant le roi.

« Eau du dragon »

Un puisant jet d'eau s'élança sur eux, détruisant tout sur son passage. Les gardes ne survirent pas de même que ceux qui maintenaient la porte.

Hinata sa laissa tomber pour se défaire de Kiba, elle passa sous ses jambes et se releva. Il se retourna trop tard car elle lui mit une droite. Kiba rebondit vite et empoigna sa gorge, il la tourna vers elle dans un regard plein de colère. Hinata sursauta en voyant que ses yeux avait changé, ils étaient verts émeraudes. Ses canines ressortaient, le comparant à un loup.

\- Tu es à moi grogna-t-il.

Le blond combattait encore l'armée royale, sauf qu'il entendit la brune hurler grâce à son ouïe. Il se transforma de nouveau en renard bondissant sur l'armé pour les dégager de son chemin. Il flaira l'odeur de la princesse et suivit sa trace.

Yagura affrontait seul le roi Inuzuka, tous deux ayant changés leurs pupilles. Le jaune combattit le vert. L'Inuzuka avait de grandes griffes et des dents pointues, quant à Yagura, des écailles recouvraient ses avant-bras. Malgré sa petite taille, il tenait tête au roi, ils s'affrontaient maintenant à mains nues car leurs épées s'étaient brisées.

\- N'abandonne pas Hinata, cria-t-il fort.

La brune allait s'évanouir par manque d'air quand elle l'entendit. Reprenant son courage, elle écrasa ses ongles sur le visage de Kiba. Il secoua la tête comme pour faire partir une mouche de son visage. La brune arrachait presque sa peau, l'Inuzuka se mit à hurler de douleur mais maintenait quand même la brune.

Les rois furent interrompus par la porte de l'appartement des Inuzuka. Elle explosa en mille morceaux. Yagura et le roi s'arrêtèrent, se tournant vers le bruit. Ils virent le renard, faisant la taille d'un cheval à présent, ramener sa patte avant – qu'il avait dû utiliser pour détruire la porte. Il regarda Yagura, qui se mit à trembler comme une feuille.

Hinata avait défiguré la moitié du visage de Kiba, elle se moquait de ce qui pouvait lui arriver maintenant, mais elle ne baisserait plus les bras. Pour sauver le peu d'honneur qu'il lui restait, elle était prête à le tuer. Et c'est dans un puissant cri de guerre elle lui donna un coup de tête, qui les fit tomber par terre. L'héritier des Inuzuka perdit connaissance, tandis que la princesse mit du temps avant de se relever. Une tracée de son sang longea son visage.

Une explosion retendit en dehors de la chambre avec des cris de douleur. Elle chercha une robe de chambre pour l'enfiler et sortit en trombe de la chambre. Ses yeux s'ouvrir de stupeur voyant le spectacle. Le blond avec le masque tenait le roi Inuzuka par la gorge, il était dans un sale état. Les gardes qui retenaient la porte étaient par terre inconscients. Mais le pire pour la brune, fut le roi de Kiri. Le pauvre Yagura était à terre, les yeux ouvert, aucune lueur ne s'en dégageait. « Non », se répétait Hinata dans sa tête. Elle la secoua comme pour sortir de ce cauchemar, ne pas réaliser ce qui venait d'arriver. Là, à l'instant.

Le blond tourna la tête vers elle, jaugeant sa tenue. Il resta calme, la scannant de ses yeux rouges. Il parut comme « soulagé » que rien ne lui soit arrivée. Il jeta au loin le roi Inuzuka avant de s'avancer vers elle. Il l'attrapa par la taille et le cou celle-ci toujours sous le choc. Il s'avança vers le balcon de l'appartement, posant une dernière fois ses yeux sur le roi de Kiri, maintenant mort, puis sauta avec la brune. Shikamaru et Lee arrivèrent à cet instant :

\- Hinata-hime ! hurlèrent-ils en se précipitant vers la fenêtre.

Ayant affronté trop d'émotion en cette soirée, la brune s'évanouie dans les bras de son kidnappeur.

_**Le **__**soleil**_ se leva enfin sur le royaume, tous les paysans et rois espérant sortir de cette nuit des ténèbres. Sur la place du marché les commérages étaient aux aguets plus tôt que d'habitude. Les explosions provenant du château la veille, les chevaliers revenant vers celui-ci après une nuit de poursuite. Une créature féroce traversant les rues tenant avec sa queue la princesse endormie.

Le meilleur endroit pour avoir une source fiable était chez le restaurent de ramen, _Chez Ichiraku_. L'homme quelque peu enrobé du nom de Teuchi tenait ce restaurant avec sa fille Ayame. Il savait tout dans ce royaume, en ce matin pendant qu'il préparait les plats du midi, il faisait la cosette avec une femme âgée de la ville.

\- J'en suis sur Takichi, il était blond avec un masque. Il s'est transformé en renard et la princesse était sur son dos.

\- Le roi n'a pas encore fait de déclaration, précisa cette Takichi. Il va étouffer l'affaire.

Un vieux arriva derrière la femme, saluant le chef.

\- Vous ne savez pas encore la meilleure alors.

\- Le kidnapping de la princesse.

\- Non Teuchi… le roi Yagura est mort.

Le peu de client présent écarquilla les yeux.

\- Assassiné, précisa le vieux.

\- Tu es sûr Komoki ?

\- Sûr et certain, j'ai parlé à un garde étant moi-même un ancien commandant. Le capitaine était dans un sale état, la créature a attaqué le quartier des Inuzuka. Et il a battu tous les chevaliers présents avant d'assassiner le roi de Kiri et d'enlever la princesse. Seuls le roi et son fils ont survécu.

\- Comment peut-on être si puissant ? dit Takichi.

\- C'est de la très grande magie, répondit Teuchi. Je me demande ce que le roi va faire.

Tout le monde réfléchit mais ils n'arrivaient pas à trouver.

_**Dans le palais**_ les chevaliers parcourraient tous les étages cherchant des preuves. Les domestiques s'appliquaient à soigner les blessés. Sasuke ne s'étaient pas encore réveillé, Ino veillait sur lui.

Dans la salle principale, les rois et chevaliers d'autres royaumes, discutaient ou criaient selon certains. Ils étaient réunis autour d'une grande table. Chacun ayant déposé leur épée sur celle-ci. Kiba et son père malgré leurs égratignures étaient présents. Shikamaru et Lee s'étaient écartés quelque peu du roi, Lee avait appris ce qu'Hiashi aurait pu laisser faire subir à sa fille. En tant que chevalier, jurant sur l'honneur, il s'était juré de défendre la justice. Et laisser passer un acte tellement noir et criminel n'était pas dans ses principes. Il tourna la tête vers Shikamaru, ce dernier était en pleine réflexion. Oubliant vite le brouhaha dans la salle, jusqu'à ce que le roi Hyûga frappe fort sur la table.

\- Assez ! hurla-t-il faisant taire toutes les bouches. Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe, Yagura assassiné, ma fille enlevée.

\- Votre altesse, commença un sage, nous devrions commencer par interroger Sasuke Uchiha. D'après Kakashi, l'homme semblait s'intéresser à lui.

\- Ridicule, cracha Shikamaru.

Tous tournèrent la tête vers lui, surpris par la colère étouffée dans sa voix.

\- Et que penserez-vous tirer du capitaine. Comme si vous en aviez le pouvoir, cracha-t-il avec dédain.

\- Shikamaru, le réprimanda Kakashi, excusez le, messires.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brutalement dans un coup de pied faisant sursauter tout le monde. Ils regardèrent le nouvel arrivant. Ce dernier avança en boitant gravement, les membres tremblants et des bandages couvrant son torse. Il ne portait aucune chemise, et n'avait que des bottes noirs et un pantalon de la même couleur. Une de ses lèvres était tranchée et son œil au beurre noir cachait sa face d'habitude angélique. Le plus troublant était cette rage qu'il tentait de réduire.

\- Où est-elle ? demanda-t-il froidement en regardant le roi Hyûga.

Aucun n'eut envie de répondre, non par peur mais plus par assurance. L'aura de l'Uchiha, car s'était bien lui, était concentré en noirceur.

\- Où est Hinata ? posa-t-il calmement.

Cette fois ci, sa voix était presque tremblante et ses yeux brillaient. Ce fut Lee qui se leva et s'avança doucement vers lui.

\- Elle a été kidnappée capitaine.

Sasuke se tourna vers la chaise vide, où devait normalement se tenir le roi Yagura.

« Je m'en occupe, votre majesté » dit-il dans sa tête.

La princesse Hinata ouvrit doucement les yeux, elle s'était couché tard, pensa-t-elle. Quand le souvenir de la nuit dernière lui revint en mémoire. Elle se releva vite en regardant autour d'elle, ce n'était pas sa chambre, elle était allongé à même le sol. Dans une sorte de cabane abandonnée, vu la poussière qui décorait le sol il y avait une table et trois chaises. Seulement deux fenêtres loin de sa position. Elle aperçut des escaliers et une cheminé, où était-elle. Elle voulut se lever mais elle sentit de grande menotte enfermer ses pauvres poignets. C'était vraiment trop serré pour elle et cette longue chaine n'allait pas l'aider pour s'échapper. Elle se souvint également d'un homme masqué qui l'avait enlevée, elle le chercha du regard, apparemment il était absent. C'était sa chance, heureusement qu'elle s'entrainait à ce genre de défi avec Shikamaru et Saï, Sasuke lui, l'entrainait au combat. Son cœur se serra en pensant à ce dernier, est-ce qu'il allait bien ou alors son père l'avait puni par sa faute. Elle laissa une larme rouler sur sa joue froide. Elle se reprit vite et avança vers le bout de la chaine, faisant le moins de bruit possible. Si son kidnappeur revenait, il pourrait la tuer. Tout son corps se mit à trembler, elle se concentra sur sa chaine, elle vit enfin le bout qui était attaché à un lasso de fer. Elle se servit de ses ongles pour entrouvrir un maximum le lasso, elle y arriva enfin. Essuyant doucement la sueur sur son front, elle ramena ensuite toute la chaine sur elle et avança doucement vers la porte d'entrée. Elle l'ouvrit vite, évitant de la faire grincer, aucun signe à l'horizon. Elle remarqua qu'elle était dans la forêt, cela allait être dur de s'orienter. Elle souleva le bas de sa robe et se mit à courir le plus vite possible.

\- Très fort pour une Hyûga, lança froidement une voix.

Elle s'arrêta en tournant la tête dans tous les sens, elle ne voyait rien. Quand le blond sauta d'une branche et tomba face à elle. Il avait encore son masque mais la brune sentait son aura malveillante. Elle ne pouvait même pas bouger tellement elle avait peur, il faisait une tête de plus qu'elle. Il était imposant, elle plaça ses mains toujours attachées devant sa poitrine. Comme pour l'empêcher de la frapper, il était plus qu'impressionnant. Comme un aimant il ramena la fin de la chaine à sa main.

\- Tu es ma prisonnière, dit-il froidement, essaye encore une fois de t'échapper et tu me le payeras.

Elle avait du mal à respirer, elle allait hocher la tête quand la voix de Sasuke retentit dans sa tête.

_Ne baisse pas les bras, petite pleureuse. _

Elle regarda fermement l'homme en tremblant.

\- V…vous ne me…faîtes pas… peur, balbutia-t-elle.

Elle ne le voyait pas mais sous son masque le blond avait levé un sourcil, étonné de sa réponse. Mais encore plus de son mi- courage, il avança tirant ainsi l'ainée d'Hiashi. Dans la maison il la jeta fortement par terre, elle poussa un cri aigu. Il était vraiment brutal. Avec sa main en feu il souda la chaine au sol, impressionné par sa magie elle le regarda. Elle en était sûre maintenant, c'était lui le neuvième dragon. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle allait devenir, pourquoi il l'avait enlevée. Une rançon peut-être.

Le blond, comprenant son visage interrogatif, s'accroupit face à elle.

\- Tu es maintenant aux frontières du royaume du feu.

\- Aux frontières ?

Le blond baissa la tête pour enlever son masque, il dévoila son visage devant la brune. Cette dernière se mit à le contempler des cheveux jusqu'au menton. Elle contempla ses deux océans dans ses yeux. Il avait la puissance, ça c'était sûr, mais il en avait encore plus dans son regard. Elle détourna les yeux à cause de ses joues qui rougirent d'un coup.

\- En effet, dit-il calmement. Tu vas rester un moment dans cette cabane, je te conseil de t'y habituer. Et quand se sera le moment, tu retrouveras le chef de mon organisation. A Uzushio.

\- Hein ? Mais je n'ai rien fait. Je n'irais pas là-bas.

Le blond ne répliqua pas, car des bruits se firent entendre. Il se leva quand la porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas. Une tornade blonde arriva dans la pièce. Hinata aurait pu dire qu'Ino était présente mais en une version plus masculine. L'homme avait la même coupe que sa servante.

\- Alors là chapeau Naruto ! hurla-t-il. Tu t'en sors sans une égratignure.

Le blond se mit à applaudir fort alors qu'Hinata ramena ses jambes à elle. Elle regarda la tenue de l'homme, ses nuages rouges. Les mêmes que son kidnappeur.

\- Calme toi Deidara, souffla le blond.

Naruto, tel est son nom s'approcha de la tornade.

\- Tu as prévenu le chef ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, on peut aller sur l'île.

\- Non, sortit une voix venant du sol.

Hinata se releva en criant quand une tête sortit du planché. Puis le reste du corps sortit également. Naruto et Deidara avaient les bras croisés, regardant l'homme se présentant à eux. Un grand brun, les cheveux court et il avait un masque sur le visage. Un trou montrait son œil rouge. Lui aussi était recouvert d'un long manteau noir avec ses nuages rouges.

Il se tourna vers la brune et s'avança calmement vers elle.

\- Yagura est mort, dit-il froidement.

Le cœur de la brune se serra, elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer. Elle regarda froidement le blond sachant que c'est lui qui l'avait tué.

\- Tu aurais pu te contrôler Naruto, maintenant il nous faut un autre dragon. Soupira Deidara.

Le blond ne répondit pas, continuant de regarder l'homme.

\- Assassin, murmura Hinata.

Cette fois, il tourna la tête vers elle, son petit corps tremblait d'effroi. Recroquevillée comme une tortue. Elle pleura doucement alors que lui, relevait les yeux vers le brun.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- On va à la chasse, blondinet, dit une nouvelle voix.

Hinata releva la tête pour voir le nouvel arrivant.

Il était plus petit que les autres, les cheveux roux. Lui aussi portait le même manteau que les autres. La brune comprit assez vite qu'ils appartenaient à une organisation regroupant de tueurs ou mercenaires. Une dangereuse organisation vu ce qu'avait fait le blond dans son château. Tout à l'heure Naruto – si elle n'avait pas oublié son nom – avait parlé de la ramener à son chef. Il ne la voulait pas « elle » mais plutôt son corps, en vue de mettre un héritier, porteur de dragon. Ayant elle-même du sang de dragon.

\- Nous sommes payées par un roi qui plus est. Continua le roux.

Le brun s'avança vers le roux :

\- Je te confie cette mission Sasori, Deidara t'accompagnera.

Le roux hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce suivit par la tornade blonde.

\- Où vont-ils aller, Tobi ? demanda Naruto.

\- A Suna.

Hinata écarquilla les yeux, ils comptaient donc capturer le premier dragon.

« Gaara » songea-t-elle.

Sasuke marchait d'un pas pressé dans les couloirs. La nuit dernière quand il avait perdu connaissance, une voix avait traversé sont esprit. C'était celle du roi Yagura. Il ne pourrait pas l'expliquer mais il était sûr que c'était les derniers souhaits du Mizukage comme le nommaient les anciens.

_Sauve le premier et le neuvième. _

Il avait déjà une idée de ce que c'était que ce « premier » et « neuvième ». C'est sûr, vu qu'il c'était fait, d'après Sakura, défoncer par le neuvième dragon. D'accord pour sauver le premier dragon mais le neuvième, il en avait des doutes. Mais peut être que sauver l'un l'aidera à trouver l'autre, et donc retrouver Hinata.

Il arriva dans sa chambre, préparant ses affaires le plus vite possible. Quand tout à coup quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

\- Entrez, dit-il.

Il se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant, la nouvelle à vrai dire.

\- Bonjour capitaine, dit-elle

\- …bonjour Ino, souffla-t-il heureux de la voir saine et sauve.

Elle avait juste un bandage à l'avant-bras.

\- Tu vas mieux ? demanda-t-il quand même inquiet.

\- C'est à moi de vous poser la question Messire, rougit-elle. Merci de m'avoir sauvée hier.

\- C'est à moi de te dire merci, sourit-il, sans toi je finissais carbonisé. Tu es très courageuse.

Il grimaça d'un coup en sentant son dos craquer, il se plia en grognant.

\- Galère, grogna-t-il.

\- Messire, s'alarma Ino en accourant vers lui.

Quelque temps après, Sasuke était assis torse nu sur son lit, Ino se tenait derrière lui et s'appliquait à masser ses muscles. Il avait les yeux fermés pour mieux apprécier les douces mains d'Ino sur sa peau.

\- Je ne suis plus capitaine, n'est-ce pas ?

Il sentit Ino se crisper puis reprendre son massage.

\- Je suis navrée, dit-elle en baissant la tête versant des larmes. C'est ma faute, vous étiez avec moi.

Elle posa les mains sur son visage inondé de larme, hoquetant.

\- Ça n'aurait rien changé, répondit-il sans se retourner.

\- …pardon, s'excusa-t-elle encore en essuyant ses larmes.

Elle se remit à masser le dos du brun. Le blond ne l'avait pas épargné, il se détendit enfin et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la blonde en fermant les yeux. S'enivrant de son doux parfum, comme un champ rempli de fleur sans faire tourner la tête. Elle apportait de la chaleur dans tout son corps. Si seulement il pouvait rester comme cela. Il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle aussi voudrait rester là, mais…

Il allait partir et sans être défaitiste, il savait que sa vie ne serait pas à l'abri. Son corps ou son esprit.

_Il te fera voir le désespoir, _avait dit son ennemi. Ça voulait dire quoi ?

Qu'il le veuille ou non, il fait partit de cette aventure. Il ouvrit ses yeux et tomba sur ceux de la blonde. Elle le regardait surprise et un peu inquiète. Il sourit avant d'attraper doucement son cou, il la pencha un peu plus tandis que lui, tourna un peu la tête. Comprenant ses pensées, elle sourit avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ses bras entourèrent son cou, puis ils approfondirent leur baiser. Ino se plaça sur ses genoux sans le lâcher des lèvres, puis elle caressa son torse alors que le brun la tenait maintenant par les hanches. Leur respiration devint saccadée. Il remonta une main pour défaire le haut de sa robe, et Ino embrassa son cou.

\- Tu es sûre ? demanda Sasuke en continuant de la déshabiller.

\- Oui, lui sourit-elle.

Quelques heures plus tard, Shikamaru et Lee sortirent vite d'un conseil organisé par les chevaliers de Konoha. Kakashi n'avait pas hésité à retirer définitivement Sasuke et Shikamaru de cette mission. Shikamaru fut réhabilité dans les services de sa famille pour une raison encore inconnu mais c'est le roi qui l'avait exigé. Quant à Lee, il devait suivre l'armé qui partirait au coucher du soleil.

_Sasuke est blessé, et quant à toi Nara, tu as désobéit aux ordres en essayant de sauver Hinata, alors qu'elle était sous la garde des Inuzuka. Sois content que ces derniers n'aient pas ordonné réparation. Nous sommes sûrs et certain que tu as poussé le roi de Kiri à entrer chez eux. _Avait déclaré Kakashi

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que Kakashi était pour ce viol, dit Lee en colère. Où est passé l'honneur du chevalier ?

\- Hinata-hime n'était plus, au moment de ses dix-huit ans, considérée comme un être humain. Mais comme un… produit.

\- Sasuke est au courant ?

\- Oui, j'ai envoyé Ino lui dire.

\- Le pauvre il doit être triste, tout seul dans sa chambre.

\- Oui, pas grave on va le réconforter.

Lee leva le poing en l'air et courut jusqu'aux appartements de Sasuke, il entra sans frapper trouvant le brun debout en caleçon buvant un verre d'eau.

\- Capitaine ! cria-t-il

Sasuke avala de travers, toussotant en frappant son torse. Le chevalier vert courut vers lui, ratant la chambre du brun où Ino dormait. Il envoya une tape puissante dans le dos de l'Uchiha.

\- Ne désespérez pas capitaine, je serais toujours votre chevalier.

\- Kof, kof Lee, chuchota-t-il, parle moins fort.

\- Du calme Lee, soupira Shikamaru en arrivant lui aussi. Pourquoi vous êtes torse nu cap-, s'arrêta-t-il en voyant dans le lit du brun une femme blonde endormie.

Il fut tellement surpris qu'il inspira avec une voix aigüe et courut vers Sasuke :

\- Capitaine, il y une FEMME ! DANS VOTRE LIT ! hurla-t-il.

\- La ferme ! cria Sasuke en leur mettant un poing à chacun.

\- Aie, grimaça Lee avant de pleurer.

\- Euh Lee ? s'inquiéta Sasuke.

\- Mon capitaine est devenu un…un HOMME !

\- Ô sempai, pleura faussement Shikamaru. Il nous faut prendre congé, vous avez besoin d'une deuxième partie de fornication.

\- Quoi ! hurla-t-il tout rouge. Non mais…

\- Sasuke, dit doucement Ino qui arriva vêtue que d'une couverture.

Les trois bruns se tournèrent vers Ino qui prit conscience que l'Uchiha n'était pas seul. Elle rougit fortement avant de courir vers la chambre. Tandis que Shikamaru et Lee en profitèrent pour regarder ses formes tentatrices.

\- Bon le spectacle est fini ! hurla-t-il. Ne matez pas ma…copine, dit-il plus doucement.

Lee et Shikamaru regardèrent ses rougeurs sur les joues avant de sourire.

Lee s'avança devant Sasuke et fit garde à vous.

\- Capitaine, enfin vous êtes toujours le capitaine pour moi, je venais vous promettre que je ferais de mon mieux.

\- Oh ça j'en suis sûr, sourit malicieusement l'ex capitaine de Konoha. Parce que tu vas venir avec moi sauver le premier dragon à Suna et sauver la princesse par la suite. Départ demain dès l'aube.

Lee regarda l'Uchiha puis le Nara avant d'ouvrir grand les yeux.

\- Qu-Quoi ! hurla-t-il la bouche grande ouverte.

Sasuke explosa de rire, sachant que ça serait plus facile avec le fauve de Konoha à ses côtés.

En revanche, le Nara leva la tête vers le plafond en soufflant un bon gros « galère ».

_L'aventure commence maintenant._


	3. A la poursuite du dragon des sables

_**Chapitre III**_

_**A la poursuite **__**du dragon **__**des sables**_

Il s'appelait Gaara, un jeune homme ayant à peine dix-huit ans.

De longs cheveux rouges comme le sang, des yeux turquoise couverts par de grands cernes noirs. Une peau pale que la pluie s'acharnait à mouiller, caressait son visage blanc comme la neige, dont quelque goutte effleurait son tatouage rouge en haut de l'œil gauche. Très beau tatouage, qui représente l'amour, quelle ironie pensa-t-il. Car en ce moment, c'était bien le dernier des sentiments auquel il pensait. Pensant plus à la peur, la colère, la tristesse et la solitude.

Son corps se tenait debout, mains et pieds enchaînés sur un sol de pierre. Tout le torse apparent au jour, pieds nus et une chaîne au cou. Un chien, voilà ce qu'il était. Ce n'était même pas une insulte, car il y avait du vrai. Et quand un chien enragé faisait du mal dans la ville de Suna, on l'attachait dehors, laissant une forte pluie le punir, attendant qu'il s'effondre de fatigue. Et s'il osait s'asseoir avant la fin de la punition, on le battait à mort. Voilà donc d'où venaient ses marques rouges sur son corps dans le dos et sur les membres.

La ville de Suna, ais-je cité, est une majestueuse ville se trouvant dans le royaume du vent. Plus grand que le royaume du feu, grâce à son grand désert qui s'étend autour de la ville de sable. Entre ces deux royaumes se trouve le royaume de la rivière. Dans le royaume du vent, la ville principale était Suna. Ville où siégeait le roi Kankurô No Sabaku. Arrivé aux pouvoirs à l'âge de vingt ans, aujourd'hui il en avait vingt-trois.

Dans chaque royaume, il y a longtemps, un dragon se tenait dans les grandes villes. C'était une question d'équilibre. Mais les seules villes ayant encore un dragon sont Suna, Kumo, Iwa, et Kiri. Enfin, maintenant Kiri n'en avait plus. Les autres dragons étaient indépendants comme Naruto.

Si je précise Suna, c'est parce que le dragon de ce royaume n'était autre que le frère du roi. Et il répond au nom de Gaara du désert. Ce même homme qui était enchaîné comme une bête en haut de la tour du château.

\- Kankurô, murmura-t-il grelottant de froid.

Un éclair retentit et il leva la tête au ciel. C'était une pluie artificielle mis en place par les mages de la ville.

Il n'en pouvait plus, il avait trop froid et il voulait s'asseoir il sentait le poids que ses genoux supportaient depuis plus de cinq heures. Finalement il craqua et son genou droit toucha le sol. La porte derrière lui s'ouvrit quelque seconde après, laissant un garde royal entrer.

\- Relève-toi, cracha-t-il.

Le roux souffla, retenant ses larmes de tomber.

\- Je n'en peux, je n'ai plus de force. Libérez-moi.

Pour seule réponse, le garde prit un bâton et il lui marqua le dos plusieurs fois.

\- Je frapperai jusqu'à ce que vous vous releviez.

Le roux peina à se remettre debout mais y parvint. L'homme s'arrêta de suite.

\- Il vous reste encore deux heures à tenir, cracha l'homme avant de partir.

_L'aube _se levait enfin sur le royaume de Konoha,

Shikamaru attendait directement, l'ex capitaine et le chevalier Lee devant les grandes portes. Ce dernier se chargeait des cheveux et des vivres et Sasuke s'occupait des armes.

Il avançait, tenant la main d'Ino dans la sienne, tous deux entrant dans le vieux dojo des Uchiha. L'endroit était lugubre et sinistre, d'une tel obscurité, l'atmosphère remontait le cœur de la servante tandis que Sasuke s'y accommodait sans doute habituer.

La maison de ses ancêtres, où jadis ils s'entraînaient. Maintenant il était seul, le dernier des Uchiha.

Il s'avança jusqu'au vieux trône de la salle, en bas se trouvait une épée plantée dans le sol. Il la regarda puis lâcha la main d'Ino pour aller vers elle. Il dégaina son épée que lui a offert le roi quand il l'avait fait chevalier et la planta dans le sol. Il prit ensuite celle de la salle et la rangea dans son fourreau.

\- Ino, l'appela-t-il en se retournant.

La blonde s'approcha vite de lui, tellement elle avait peur dans ce dojo.

\- Je te confie la maison Uchiha et mon épée de chevalier. S'il m'arrive quelque chose…

\- Sasuke, souffla-t-elle.

\- Laisse-la où elle est. Si je reviens, il faudra que je la mérite.

Ino posa sa main sur sa joue.

\- D'accord.

Ils partirent vers les grandes portes où se trouvaient déjà Lee et Shikamaru.

\- J'ai peu d'informations pour le moment, vous devrez faire avec. Je continuerai de mon côté. Expliqua Shikamaru.

\- Dis déjà, demanda Lee.

\- Comme tu me l'as décrit Sasuke, l'ennemi appartient à l'Akatsuki.

\- Akatsuki ?

Le Nara hocha la tête :

\- C'est une secte, une organisation où tous les membres semblent être dotés de pouvoirs. Un de leur quartier se situerait dans le royaume d'Uzushio. Nous savons maintenant que le neuvième dragon est parmi eux, donc ils ne sont pas à sous-estimer. N'oubliez pas la légende sur leur pouvoir et leurs capacités. Le dragon unique, avant de mourir, pour punir les humains, s'est divisé en neuf parties qui sont entrées dans le corps de ses neuf serviteurs. Le premier dragon comme vous le savez se trouve à Suna, si on croit le Mizukage-sama, il est de ton coté Sasuke. Et il est surement en danger. On peut imaginer que ces ordures veulent créer leurs propres armées de dragon, avec comme mères porteuses la princesse et peut-être d'autre femme ayant du sang de dragon. Vous risquez gros, très gros et sans le premier dragon c'est la mort qui vous attend.

Sasuke hocha la tête, serrant fort la main d'Ino légèrement frustré.

\- Dernière chose, prononça froidement Shikamaru, vous allez commettre un crime contre le royaume du feu. le fait que Lee a déserté son poste auprès de Kakashi. Vous serez des traîtres, vous ne devrez pas agir au nom de Konoha, au risque de créer un incident diplomatique avec un autre royaume. Vous ne devez porter aucuns habits portant la marque de Konoha ou du royaume.

Il s'avança vers les deux futurs criminels du royaume du feu.

\- Donnez-moi vos broches.

Lee ferma les yeux tout en s'exécutant, tandis que Sasuke la confia à Ino ignorant le sourire du Nara. Cette broche représente le symbole de Konoha mais aussi l'honneur de servir son peuple.

\- Si vous revenez avec la princesse, j'arriverai à innocenter Lee mais, souffla-t-il en regardant l'Uchiha. Tu seras jugé. Devancer une autre armée, commandés par un prince et un grand générale vous assure plus qu'une lame sur la gorge. J'espère que vous comprenez le poids de cette quête.

\- Oui, répondirent-ils.

\- Bonne chance alors, je vous enverrez petit roi (son oiseau) si j'ai du nouveau.

Lee leva le pouce en l'air et monta sur le cheval roux. Sasuke déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres d'Ino puis il monta sur le cheval noir.

\- Sasuke dernier de la maison Uchiha, Lee de la maison Rock, ramenez la princesse, saine et sauve.

\- Aye ! dirent-ils en secouant leurs rênes et sortant de la ville.

Le Nara posa une main de réconfort sur l'épaule de la servante, cette dernière tenant la broche de l'Uchiha contre son cœur. Ils allaient s'enfoncer dans la forêt quand Sasuke tourna la tête une dernière fois sur la blonde puis regarda devant lui.

« Je te promets de revenir »

_Naruto_ entra dans la chambre d'Hinata, dans la ferme attention de la réveiller. Il entra sans même toqué et fut étonné de trouver la princesse déjà levée. Elle était assise en tailleur sur le lit. Regardant par la petite fenêtre, la forêt qui les entourait.

Elle avait plutôt bien dormis cette nuit, le lit n'étant pas trop abîmé et ses oreillers étaient moelleux. La veille le blond l'avait laissée là avec seulement trois mots. « baignoire-lit-dort ». Facile pour elle de comprendre, il y avait en plus une serviette et une robe de nuit. Elle s'était endormie assez vite ; de toute façon il n'y avait pas de livres ou même du fil pour tricoter. Elle rêva de ses amis et de Gaara, le premier dragon, elle était très inquiète pour lui. Bien qu'elle ne l'ait jamais vu, elle sentait qu'il était en mauvais état.

Elle se réveillait toujours tôt, donc elle s'assit sur le lit en attendant la suite de son séjour dans cette cabane en plein milieu de la forêt.

Le blond s'avança et posa une tenue au pied du lit.

\- Baignoire-vêtement-cuisine, dit-il.

Elle le regarda partir avant de faire ce qu'il demande. Il y avait une combinaison bordeaux et des bottes noires pour se vêtir.

_Il devait être déjà midi_ quand Sasuke et Lee firent une pause près d'une rivière pour désaltérer les chevaux. L'Uchiha sortit une carte de son sac.

\- Il nous faudra encore une journée pour arriver à la frontière du royaume du feu, après nous devrons marcher vers le Sud et remonter une fois arrivés aux frontières du royaume du vent. Dans deux jours nous arriverons à Suna.

\- Et si nous passions par le Nord, nous aurons un accès plus faci…

\- Non, il y a beaucoup de renégats au nord du royaume de la rivière.

Il attrapa les rênes de son cheval et avança encore plus dans la forêt, suivi de Lee.

\- Si on a pour ordre en plus de sauver le premier, c'est qu'il pourrait être en danger.

Lee hocha la tête, il conseilla à Sasuke de galoper la nuit pour ne pas se faire repérer dans les villages alentours.

_Dans le château_ _du roi Kankurô_, Gaara se réveilla dans une cellule du donjon. Il était fatigué et affamé, il grimaçait de douleur et tremblait de froid. Cruauté. Son corps était tout sale, taché de sang et de crasse. Douleur. Il avait dû perdre connaissance cette nuit.

\- Kankurô, appela-t-il encore.

Personne ne répondit, il baissa la tête tristement en retenant ses larmes.

\- Pardonne-moi, dit-il tristement. Pardon, pardon, je te demande pardon.

Il se recroquevilla, espérant que quelqu'un viendrait le sortir de là.

Une ombre s'avança vers les cachots, une jeune femme blonde marchait à pas de loup.

Dans ses mains, elle tenait un bol rempli de quelque nourriture. Elle arriva devant la cellule de Gaara, et l'entendit répéter des pardons de sa voix cassée.

Non, c'était trop horrible pour elle, mais elle secoua la tête avant de frapper doucement contre la grille.

\- Gaara, chuchota-t-elle.

Le roux tourna la tête à l'entente de cette voix.

\- Nee-chan ?

\- Oui c'est moi, sourit-elle. Tiens, je t'ai amené un peu de nourriture.

Le roux se précipita sur les barreaux tandis que sa sœur glissa plusieurs morceaux de pain et de viande.

\- Navré, c'est tout ce que j'ai pu…

\- Merci nee-chan, répondit Gaara en avalant le plus doucement possible.

La jeune posa doucement sa main sur celle de Gaara le pauvre, pensa-t-elle, il était mort de froid et fatigué. De plus il avait de besoin de soin vu ses blessures. Elle fronça les sourcils en pensant justement à ce traitement, son frère (le roi) était tout bonnement odieux.

\- Kankurô va le payer très cher.

\- Non nee-chan, soupira Gaara. Je le mérite et puis ici, je ne ferai aucun mal. De toute façon ça sera bientôt fini.

Etonnée, Temari le regarda curieusement, elle n'aimait pas cette phrase qui sonnait comme un…

\- Je t'interdis, dit-elle froidement au roux qui baissa la tête honteux. N'y pense même pas.

Le roux avala la dernière bouchée avant de sortir un rire nerveux, elle le connaissait bien. Après tout c'est sa sœur, et elle l'avait vu tomber plus d'une fois. Traité comme un monstre par son propre peuple, on lui jetait des pierres, le frappait souvent. Et la seule chose qui lui permettait de ne pas exploser, c'était elle. Sa grande sœur. Sa deuxième mère, et il ne voulait pas la tuer elle aussi.

\- De toute façon, si ce n'est pas de ma main, ça sera de la sienne, je me demande juste ce qu'il attend ? Déclara Gaara en fermant les yeux.

\- Que le peuple le souhaite, s'il exige ton exécution, Kankurô répondra avec un sourire dissimulé.

\- …c'est pour cela qu'il essaye de me pousser à bout.

Le silence fut de courte durée quand son sixième sens s'activa, il renifla l'air.

\- Va-t'en Temari, dit-il froidement.

La blonde se redressa et entendit des pas venir vers eux. Elle glissa un « je t'aime » et s'enfuit à grand pas.

Gaara la regarda partir en murmurant un « moi aussi nee-chan » alors que les gardes ouvrirent sa cellule. Ils l'extirpèrent brutalement et l'amenèrent dans la salle du conseil du château. Il trainait des pieds sous le poids de sa fatigue, heureusement dans un sens, que les gardes le tenaient fermement par les bras, même si ça faisait mal.

Il faisait toujours sombre mais les torches enflammées lui faisait mal aux yeux. Il les ferma très fort et attendit sa prochaine punition.

\- Faites-le s'asseoir, ordonna une voix grave qu'il reconnut facilement.

Il fut assis sur une chaise et se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux. La grande table ovale du conseil, rempli de nourritures, seul Gaara et un homme étaient assis. L'autre était grand, châtain avec une armure noire et des traits violets sur le visage. Son épée était allongée sur la table.

Le roi en personne, Kankurô No Sabaku.

Il regarda le roux avec une colère non dissimulée, mais fit bonne figure. Gaara préféra baisser la tête et regarda ses mains abîmées.

\- Contemple enfin le résultat de tes actions, commença le roi. L'étendue de tes pouvoirs en tant que premier dragon. Je sais que tu dois me haïr, mais crois moi je te hais plus encore.

\- … la haine n'engendre que la haine, la question et de savoir qui a haï en premier.

Kankurô cligna des yeux puis pencha la tête sur le côté se demandant en effet qui a haï l'autre en premier.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il. Mais tu demanderas à qui tu veux que regarder sa fiancée mourir, c'est plus douloureux que de rester des heures entières à grelotter de froid.

Sa réponse fut l'effet du claque que Gaara digéra mal. Il avait récemment, sous la possession de son dragon, agressé plusieurs convives lors d'un grand banquet. Temari avait été blessée également et il avait arraché de sang-froid la vie de la future reine de Suna.

Il releva enfin la tête sur son frère et vit toute la haine qu'il lui portait.

\- Comprends-tu le sens du mot provocation ? rétorqua Gaara.

Le roi lui lança un regard noir, comme pour lui dire de surveiller ses paroles.

\- Toi et tes…, _il s'arrêta la mine dégoûtée_. Tes mages tortionnaires, vous me poussez à mes pires limites. Je me souviens avoir entendu le son strident qui décuple mes nerfs et me conduit à la folie. Un vieux sage a dit, « quand tu secoues la cage d'un lion avec le sourire, éloigne tes mains des barreaux car il te fera rentrer dans la cage… avec le sourire. »

Kankurô leva un sourcil, et un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres, même si cela sonnait comme une menace. Gaara tendit lentement la main vers les faits proposés, une fois sûr de lui, il commença mâchouiller sous l'œil attentif de Kankurô.

\- Je t'en prie, mange à ton aise, ironisa le roi. Ça pourrait bien être ton dernier repas.

Gaara bloqua un instant mais il fit comme si ça lui était égal. Monter à Kankurô qu'il avait peur, serait trop beau pour ce dernier.

\- Tu comptes utiliser encore tes ondes sonores sur toute la ville pour que j'aille égorger les nouveaux nés qui t'auraient adulé.

\- Avec le temps j'ai compris que même si le peuple te méprise, tu représentes le bouclier du royaume.

Et voilà, il n'était rien d'autre qu'un bouclier aux yeux des gens. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait pouvoir crier qu'il était lui aussi un être humain.

\- Tu sais ce que disais père ? continua Kankurô. « Le sable est l'or du désert et si on le façonnes au sang, il sera le diamant d'une cité »

\- Si je comprends bien, tu comptes me…sacrifier devant le peuple, toi qui viens de dire que je lui suis utile.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'un peuple face à un monde. Face à demain. De noirs desseins opèrent dans l'ombre, les êtres des ténèbres vont frapper tel une vague déferlante. Cela a déjà commencé à Konoha.

Gaara fronça des sourcils, attendant clairement la suite.

\- Le troisième est tombé.

Le châtain observa son frère manquer d'air d'un seul coup. Le roux trembla tellement qui du bien s'affaisser à sa chaise, les mains retombant sur ses genoux.

Il était tellement faible qu'il n'avait même pas sentit son « frère » dragon tomber. C'est quelque chose que sentaient tous les dragons, comme si une partie d'eux disparaissait.

Kankurô se lava et récupéra son épée, il s'avança vers lui.

\- Profite du repas, car ton tour viendra, annonça-t-il froidement en sortant de la salle.

Gaara regarda dégoûté toute cette nourriture, il sentait encore la présence des deux gardes derrière lui. Ce qui voulait qu'il allait encore dormir aux cachots. Il posa son coude sur la table et sa main retint son front, il commençait vraiment à croire que c'était la fin. Personne ne l'aiderait, et il ne voulait surtout pas que Temari s'en mêle.

_« Patience premier dragon, ils arrivent » _murmura une voix dans sa tête.

Cette nuit, chevaliers, ennemis et déserteurs, parcourait cent lieux de chaque côté. L'armée de Kiba et celle de Kakashi pistait l'odeur d'Hinata s'enfonçant plus à l'Est tandis que deux membres de l'Akatsuki se tenaient sur deux gros oiseaux blancs survolant le royaume de la pluie.

Sasuke et Lee arrivèrent dans le royaume de la rivière, à leur plus grand étonnement. Ils ne surent dire pourquoi leurs chevaux n'étaient plus fatigués. Ils galopaient à grande vitesse. Puis Sasuke réalisa enfin, la rivière où ils s'étaient arrêtés, le Mizukage bien sûr. Le dragon d'eau.

Gaara lui-même sentit une énergie l'habiter d'un coup. Comme pour lui donner du courage.

_A Konoha_, Shikamaru entendait la colère du roi, suite à la fuite de Sasuke. Mais il était plutôt occupé à faire plus de recherche. Il se trouvait dans la grande bibliothèque, avec plein de documents, dans l'espoir de trouver qui serait les membres de l'Akatsuki. Aucun nom, aucune information sur le neuvième dragon. Rien sur les autres. Seulement leur emblème et le lieu de leur création. Le royaume de la pluie se situant au nord de celui de la rivière. Connaissant Sasuke, il sait qu'ils prendront la route vers le Sud.

Le problème était qu'il n'avait pas assez d'informations pour aider Sasuke et Lee.

\- Fils, l'appela son père qui entra dans la bibliothèque. Le roi te convoque, à propos de Sasuke.

\- …

\- Je suis sûr que tu l'as aidé Shikamaru.

Son père, Shikaku Nara, s'occupait des affaires diplomatiques avec les autres royaumes. Stratège comme son fils, il gardait toujours un œil objectif sur une situation. Quel qu'elle soit.

\- C'est très risqué que Sasuke soit partit combattre seul l'Akatsuki…

\- L'Akatsuki.

\- Hein ?

\- C'est l'Akatsuki, évidemment, suis-je bête. Une secte noire, on ne laisse pas n'importe qui avoir accès à leurs fichiers. Je dois aller dans la bibliothèque des Anbu.

\- Quoi ! cria son père. Tu es fou, c'est interdit. Ah je vois, tu veux renseigner Sasuke, c'est ça ?

Shikamaru hocha la tête, il s'en moquait de dire la vérité ou pas. Il s'assit un instant et ferma les yeux.

« Si nous devons affronter un dragon, je dois en savoir plus sur leur histoire. Et je sais qui voir dans ce cas-là. »

\- Tsunade.

\- Shikamaru à quoi pense…

\- Papa, j'ai besoin que tu regroupes assez d'informations sur l'Akatsuki, ses membres plus exactement, je vais demander à Chôji de me retrouver vers le quartier des Sarutobi, et qu'il ramène des vivres pour la vieille. Je vais aller chercher du saké de mon côté. Il faut que nous fassions vite chacun de notre côté.

_J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment. Cela concerne les dragons, quelque chose d'horrible va arriver._

\- Shikamaru je ne…

\- Papa, souffla-t-il. On fait le bien, Sasuke, Lee et moi. On veut sauver Hinata, même si le roi envoi une armée, ça ne changera rien. Si le Mizukage nous a confié cette tâche, ce n'est guère pour rien. Il y a un problème avec les dragons je le sens.

Shikaku regarda son fils dans les yeux puis soupira :

\- Galère j'y vais, céda-t-il en partant.

\- Merci, sourit le jeune Nara. La nuit va être longue.

Il quitta la bibliothèque quelque minute après et retrouva Chôji à l'endroit voulu.

\- Dis-moi Shika, pourquoi on va voir la vieille sorcière, à cette heure ?

\- Parce que j'ai eu l'idée cette nuit.

Le fils du chef cuisinier haussa les épaules et tint le panier rempli de nourriture correctement.

Ils arrivèrent devant une vieille demeure, presque abandonnée, que le temps ne l'avait pas gâté.

\- Elle ne va tenter de nous tuer, hein, trembla Chôji.

\- Peut-être mais je connais son point faible, déclara Shikamaru en entrant lentement dans la maison sombre.

Chôji le suivit essayant de se cacher derrière son dos. Toutes les pièces étaient vides, rien, aucun mobiliers. Ils entendaient le grincement des portes à l'étage et le Nara avala lentement sa salive. L'apprenti cuisinier pouvait presque entendre son cœur battre.

\- D'après les rumeurs, elle a plus de cent ans et tue les jeunes filles pour leurs voler la jeunesse.

\- Et bien on risque rien, trembla Shikamaru.

\- Et…il parait qu'elle tue les hommes qui ne lui ramènent pas assez de cadeau. On risque de la traiter de grosse peut-être.

\- Mais non, trembla le Nara.

Le bruit d'une porte qui explose fit sursauter les deux intrus. Chôji ne lâchant plus la veste de Shikamaru. Ce dernier aperçut à temps la boule de feu qui arriva, tandis que Chôji se jeta au sol, prenant une position fœtus. Shikamaru la contra avec son épée tandis qu'une silhouette arriva sur eux.

Ils virent une grande blonde à forte poitrine frapper le sol où deux secondes avant, où Shikamaru se trouvait. Elle se releva et s'avança vers Chôji qui hurlait à mort. Le Nara gardait un œil au cas où, tandis qu'elle s'arrêta près de la tête de l'apprenti cuisinier. Celui tremblait comme une feuille mais il fit glisser lentement son panier en avant. Shikamaru avala lentement sa salive alors qu'une goutte de sueur cascadait sa tempe droite.

La blonde attrapa rapidement le panier et fouilla dedans :

\- Relève-toi, ordonna-t-elle à Chôji.

Ce dernier s'exécuta en entendant encore son cœur cogner. Il se recula et se mit derrière Shikamaru, ce dernier pointant son épée vers la blonde qui commençait à grignoter quelques faits.

\- Il manque quelque chose, cracha-t-elle après avoir bien avalé.

Elle s'avança vers eux et ils la virent mieux. Ses cheveux blonds étaient lâchés, des beaux yeux marron et un losange violet ornait son front.

\- C'est pas…pas…une sorcière ça, chuchota Chôji.

\- Tais-toi ! grogna Shikamaru qui voyait une veine sur le front de la blonde.

Il toussa avant de vite se lancer.

\- Laissez-nous deux minutes et après vous pourrez nous tabasser, c'est urgent Tsunade…-san, tenta-t-il en rougissant à la vue de sa grosse poitrine.

Ladite Tsunade leva un sourcil peu confiante mais souffla finalement.

\- J'ai du bon saké, concéda Shikamaru en ouvrant sa veste pour montrer une petite fiole.

Tsunade cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de sourire.

\- Tu veux quoi Nara ?

\- Ouf, pensa Chôji.

\- J'ai besoin que vous m'informiez sur les dragons, la princesse Hinata a…

\- Été capturée, le coupa Tsunade. Par le neuvième dragon et tu voudrais savoir s'il a une faiblesse.

\- …oui.

Shikaku parvint à entrer facilement dans la bibliothèque secrète des Anbu, et ce qu'il trouva lui fila la chair de poule. Il feuilletait depuis plus de dix minutes et arriva enfin aux noms des membres.

\- Akatsuki, membres fichés, lu-t-il. Deidara – déserteur du royaume d'Iwa – sorcier niveau B. Hidan – incomplet – sorcier niveau A… Konan et cetera, blabla…U…

Il s'arrêta en reconnaissant le nom inscrit, il rangea toutes ses fiches et sortit comme une ombre de la bibliothèque des Anbu. Il fallait vite prévenir son fils.

Shikamaru et Chôji étaient à présent assis dans le salon de Tsunade. Les pièces avaient changés d'un coup et étaient plus somptueuse avec de la lumière et de la chaleur. C'est vraiment une grande magicienne, pensa Shikamaru.

Tsunade se servit un peu de saké puis commença son récit :

\- La chose la plus importante à savoir sur les dragons, c'est qu'ils sont destinés depuis la naissance à ce nom. En d'autre terme, c'est une part d'eux à laquelle ils sont fidèles. Chaque dragon est unique, le troisième était un dragon d'eau. Alors ne croyais pas que le neuvième aura le même attribut.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Le neuvième utilise le feu je crois.

\- Oui, sourit-elle tristement.

Elle se perdit un instant dans ses souvenirs en repensant à un sourire.

\- Donc pour le battre, il nous faut un dragon d'eau ? demanda Chôji.

\- Non, s'il a pu tuer le troisième dragon… grogna Shikamaru.

\- Exact, souffla Tsunade, un dragon s'avère être un fléau de la nature hors contrôle. C'est une boule d'énergie et de magie très concentré, croyez-moi, il n'a pas donné un pourcent de sa vraie force.

Les deux garçons ne purent que trembler.

\- Ce que vous devez craindre, c'est sa force, sa taille lorsqu'il se transforme. Ne l'affrontez jamais une nuit de pleine lune…

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Chôji.

\- La lune comme vous le savez brille grâce au soleil, sauf que sa lumière est plus faible, mais bien plus riche. Certains de ses rayons touchent plusieurs cellules chez des êtres dotés d'une magie innée.

\- Comme les loups garous, expliqua Shikamaru.

\- Mais c'est un mythe, rigola Chôji.

\- …

Shikamaru ne préféra pas aborder ce sujet, car il doutait depuis quelque temps déjà de ce « mythe ». Il commençait à croire que c'était peut-être vrai.

\- Le pire à craindre n'est pas la pleine lune croyez-moi. Poursuivit Tsunade. Demain, il y aura une éclipse.

\- …

\- A ce moment-là, personne ne peut survivre face à un dragon déchaîné. Ils détruisent tout sur leur passage, ils deviennent de féroces bêtes assoiffés de sang.

Le Nara bondit de sa chaise la bouche grande ouverte.

\- Quoi ! hurla-t-il en serrant ses poings. Galère, Sasuke, Lee et…

Pétrifié, il lâcha son épée qui tomba au sol.

\- Princesse Hinata, trembla-t-il.

Tsunade ferma les yeux en imaginant ce qui arriverait demain, à chaque endroit où se trouverait un dragon.

\- Il y en a neuf, neuf dragons. Ils ne se rendront même pas compte de ce qu'ils feront. Ils redeviendront normaux, une fois l'éclipse terminée. A mon avis, l'Akatsuki utilisera Na- le neuvième dragon pour balayer l'armée de Kiba et de Kakashi, et Hinata sera mis à l'abri. Donc, il faut se concentrer sur Gaara.

Ils quittèrent Tsunade pour retrouver Shikaku. Ignorant encore l'affreuse découverte sur les membres de l'Akatsuki.

Tsunade les observa un instant de sa fenêtre, les bras croisés soutenant sa grosse poitrine.

\- Je dois contacter l'ermite, soupira-t-elle.

Shikamaru envoya, une heure après, petit roi qui s'envola en direction de Suna.

Tobi regardait le ciel sombre avec entrain, de savoir que demain serait une journée pas comme les autres. Il se tenait sur le toit de la cabane, toujours son masque cachant son visage. Il sentit Naruto le rejoindre, et ce dernier croisa les bras calmement, comme s'il s'ennuyait. Le silence dura un instant avant que Tobi ne se lance.

\- Pourquoi cette mine ?

\- …

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour demain ?

\- Je la sens arriver, la preuve je contiens cette…colère.

Il baissa la tête intrigué, et posa une main sur son ventre couvert par son mentaux.

\- Normal, elle va tripler. Expliqua Tobi. J'aurais peut-être du prévenir les autres. Tu devrais rester auprès d'elle ce soir.

Naruto leva ses sourcils, surpris. De qui parlait-il, de la princesse. Pourquoi devait-il rester près de la princesse de Konoha. Toute la journée, elle était restée cloitrée sur une chaise, regardant par la fenêtre. Il l'avait fait manger et il voyait bien comment elle essayait de dire merci. Ça l'avait un peu amusé. Surtout qu'elle se retenait, elle ne voulait pas lui parler à lui, il n'est que l'assassin du roi de Kiri à ses yeux. Et il n'avait pas été très galant le jour d'avant.

Mais quand la nuit tomba enfin, et qu'il alluma la cheminée avec son feu, ses étranges yeux opales le fixèrent avec… fascination, curiosité bien qu'elle n'ait pas froid. Il la regarda un instant puis il se tourna, sauf qu'elle le regardait toujours.

Il grogna en repensant à cela, il s'était senti…intimidé, c'était cela. Et il n'aimait pas ça, après elle avait gardé un œil sur ses gestes. Voilà pourquoi, il était sorti.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Son sang de dragon va t'apaiser. Mais je l'éloignerai quand l'éclipse arrivera. Deidara et Sasori arriveront demain à Suna. Si tu n'avais pas tué le roi de Kiri…

Naruto sentait bien la colère de Tobi sur lui mais ça lui était égal.

\- Si nous n'avons pas Gaara…tu iras chercher toi-même un dragon.

Naruto le regarda durement faisant apparaître ses pupilles rouges.

\- Je ne suis pas à tes ordres, cracha-t-il.

\- Je sais, personne ne sait qui tu sers Naruto.

Le blond jura avant de marcher vers le bout du toit.

\- Je le sers lui.

Et il sauta pour rentrer à l'intérieur, il trouva Hinata, les yeux concentrés sur le feu de la cheminé. Elle était dos à lui, c'est pourquoi il ne vit pas la mine un peu rassuré de la brune.

\- Allez dormir, ordonna-t-il froidement.

La brune se tourna vers lui et s'exécuta, elle failli lancer un « bonne nuit » avant de se rappeler que c'était l'ennemi. Elle rougit de honte, en repensant à cette journée où elle n'avait fait que le regarder.

Le lendemain, alors que le soleil pointait le bout de son nez, Sasuke et Lee se réveillèrent, secoués par les galops des chevaux.

\- Ne me dites pas qu'ils ont galopé toute la nuit ? s'époumona Lee en se redressant.

Il entendit clairement le craquement dans son dos, de même que Sasuke qui grogna suite à la douleur encore présente. Le blond ne l'avait pas raté, en l'envoyant détruire un mur en renforcement magique.

\- Apparemment, répondit-il. le plus étrange c'est qu'ils ne sont pas fatigués. Ils continuent encore…et…nous…sommes arrivés dans le royaume du vent. La ville de Suna. Dit-il en ouvrant grand la bouche.

Incroyable, pensa-t-il en attrapant les rênes. Le plus étrange était qu'il avait bien dormi, comme si son esprit s'était absenté pendant plusieurs. Lee aussi le ressentit, une sorte de calment les avait ressourcés. Ils se sentaient plus fort qu'hier, question mental, comme si tous les doutes avaient disparu.

Gaara suffoquait sur un lit en mauvais état. Son sixième sens sentit que le jour se levait, il voulut alors ouvrir les yeux seulement ses paupières se faisait lourdes.

Que s'était-il passé ?

Ah oui, Kankurô l'avait encore enfermé dans les cachots. Il ne dormait jamais d'habitude, de peur que son dragon prenne le contrôle de son corps, la nuit avait plus que pénible.

\- Debout là-dedans ! cria un garde.

Le roux ne perdit pas de temps et s'exécuta et s'assit sur le lit. Mais ses yeux ne purent s'ouvrir, ses cernes étaient encore plus noires.

\- J'ai…soif, tellement soif…

\- Si tu veux de l'eau t'as qu'à…

\- Pas d'eau, dit-il d'une voix plus grave que d'habitude.

Cette voix fit trembler le garde. Tout son corps frissonna lorsque le roux se leva comme une plume. Tout son corps réagissait lentement, il marcha tel un automate vers la grille, le garde dégaina son épée, ne voulant prendre aucun risque. La main glacée du roux enserra un barreau et il prononça d'une voix étrangement rocailleuse :

\- Je veux du sang.

Le garde hurla en croisant enfin les yeux du roux, sauf qu'ils étaient devenus aussi noir que les abysses.

\- Prévenez le roi ! cria-t-il en courant loin des cellules.

Gaara tomba sur ses genoux, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Il tremblait de colère et de rage, et il sentait des bouffés de chaleur le parcourir. Toutes ses veines ressortaient et il respirait comme s'il était étouffé voire noyé.

\- Quoi ? demanda Kankurô encore dans son lit.

\- Votre frère est dans état inquiétant, expliqua le capitaine Baki.

Le châtain fronça les sourcils et se leva.

\- Laissez-le perdre encore le contrôle, de toute façon ils ne devraient pas tarder pour Gaara, sourit-il méchamment. Ils arrivent…

\- Halte là !

Sasuke et Lee réussirent à arrêter leur chevaux pile poil devant les grande portes de Suna. Le Rock essayait de s'arranger avec les portiers pour entrer, tandis que Sasuke caressa le cou de son cheval :

\- Où est-il ?

Le cheval hennit commençant presque à avancer.

\- Hey calmez votre cheval, tonna un garde.

\- Désolé, s'excusa Lee. Bon nous pouvons passer ?

L'autre garde eu un œil méfiant puis secoua sa main, comme pour leur dire « c'est bon, passez ». Les chevaux galopèrent assez vite, ne laissant pas les deux chevaliers observer la grande ville de Suna. Cependant au bout d'un quart d'heure, ils aperçurent le château du roi.

\- Nom d'un Senju !, cria Lee en regardant la superficie de ce château.

Sasuke aussi resta scotché, il ne s'attendait pas à voir un château de cette taille dans une ville de sable.

Il ressemblait à ces châteaux dans les comptes fantastiques débordant de magie. Il est plus grand que celui de Konoha.

\- Ça va être dur de trouver ce Gaara, déclara Sasuke. Au fait, à quoi il ressemble ?

Lee se frappa le front, non mais quels idiots, ils ne savaient même pas à quoi ressemblait le premier dragon.

\- Attendez voir, le roi Kankurô est comment ?

\- J'en sais rien Lee, je ne l'ai jamais vu, c'est la première fois que je viens à Suna. Nos royaumes ne sont pas vraiment très proches.

\- Mais on ne peut pas entrez comme ça dans le château, il va falloir trouver un passage secret… demandons à nos chevaux.

Lee caressa le cou de sa monture et il lui posa la question. Pour seul réponse le cheval retourna en arrière, celui de Sasuke le suivant de près. Ils contournèrent presque le château et aperçurent un caniveau sur une voie, il n'y avait pas de garde fort heureusement. Ils descendirent de leur monture et s'approchèrent, Lee utilisant plus la force physique attrapa les bords extrêmes. Il se braqua essayant de le déloger sans attirer l'attention – Sasuke guettait pendant ce temps. Le Rock commençait à devenir tout rouge, les joues gonflés, il s'accroupie pour mieux tirer vers le haut.

\- Vas-y Lee, tu es le plus fort.

Ce dernier fit une dernière poussée et délogea l'ouverture du caniveau, sauf qu'il avait pris une trop grande poussée, et il se rétama sous l'hilarité de Sasuke.

\- Capitaine ne riez pas !

L'Uchiha mit une main au cœur en essuyant une petite larme. Il enleva son mentaux gênant et entra dans le caniveau suivit par Lee – qui remit en place l'ouverte après être entré complètement.

Les deux chevaux partirent d'un coup. Tandis que les deux bruns, descendirent un piteux escalier. Touchant enfin le sol des souterrains, ne voulant prendre aucun risque ils sortirent leurs épées et avancèrent dans les tunnels non-éclairés.

Temari fut réveillée par le bruit des chevaliers, marchants dans tous les recoins du château. Elle se lava assez vite et s'attacha les cheveux en quatre couettes puis elle enfila une tenue assez simple un grand t-shirt violet et un pantalon court bouffant noir. Des bottines noires et un grand bustier gris entouré d'une ceinture rouge.

Elle ouvrit doucement la porte de sa chambre et elle fit bien, car elle entendit la voix de Baki et celle de son frère. Curieuse elle écouta leur discussion.

\- Mais voyons majesté, l'Akatsuki n'arrivera pas avant quelque heures. En attendant, l'état de votre frère peut causer problème. Nous devrions peut-être le tuer maintenant et le livrer par la suite.

Temari mit vite la main devant sa bouche avant d'hurler de stupeur. Elle entendit leur pas arriver dans sa direction et elle ferma doucement la porte alors qu'ils passaient.

\- Non, ils le veulent vivant pour le moment, le temps d'extraire Ichibi. Expliqua Kankurô.

\- D'ailleurs un de nos espions à la frontière de Kumo nous a prévenus que des membres de l'Akatsuki se dirigeaient vers le huitième…

Elle ne put entendre la suite car ils descendaient surement les escaliers et leurs voix n'étaient plus à sa portée. Elle se colla de dos à la porte enlevant sa main se bouche pour bien inspirer. Elle secoua la tête, décidément Kankurô ne reculait devant rien, tellement lâche pour assassiner lui-même son propre frère. Elle courut jusqu'à son armoire et prit une épée et deux éventails de combats qu'elle accrocha à sa ceinture.

Hors de question qu'elle le laisse faire, quitte à être accusée de trahison mais elle sauverait son petit frère. Elle sortit de la chambre, passant devant ses servantes sans même les regarder, elle était en colère et déterminée.

\- Sasuke, baissez-vous, ordonna Lee en faisant de même.

Une dizaine de chevaliers passèrent près d'eux.

\- Merci Lee, au fait tu peux me tutoyer.

Le Rock se gratta la tête un peu gêné, Sasuke restait pour lui encore son capitaine. Mais il accepta en se relevant.

\- La garde a l'air de se renforcer, dès le matin ? s'interrogea l'Uchiha. Bizarre, viens continuons.

Au bout de plusieurs mètres, ils arrivèrent dans les cachots souterrains, dont l'odeur était nauséabonde.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, cracha Sasuke, ils nous ont envoyés dans les prisons, stupides chevaux. On n'est pas venu pour libérer des criminels !

\- Je vous- te l'accorde, se corrigea Lee. Mais réfléchissons un instant, peut être que nous pouvons interroger certains prisonniers qui sachent à quoi ressemble ce Gaara.

\- … oui mais ensuite, on…aah ! hurla Sasuke en lâchant son épée.

Il regarda la garde de son arme qui chauffait, il se baissa pour mieux voir.

\- Oh ! dit-il surpris en voyant une matière qu'il prit au premier abord pour de la poussière.

Il plissa les yeux et s'aperçut que c'était du sable.

\- Il y a du sable, regarde Lee.

Et tout s'éclaira dans sa tête, évidement pourquoi ça ne lui était pas venu plus tôt.

\- Le dragon des sables, dit-il avec amusement. Mais quel idiot.

\- Hein ? dit Lee perdu.

\- Lee tu te souviens de la légende de Shukaku ? L'esprit du sable, voilà le pouvoir du premier dragon, il contrôle le sable.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il est dans un de ces cachots, le frère du roi, s'étonna le Rock.

L'Uchiha fronça les sourcils, son épée ne brulait plus à présent et il la ramassa.

\- Vite, suivons le sable.

Ils se mirent à courir, ne perdant pas le sable de vu. Sasuke sentait que quelque chose de grave allait se produire.

Gaara se trouvait par terre dans sa cellule, recroquevillé les mains sur la tête. Il allait craquer si ça continuait, ces vagues de colère qui allaient et venaient dans tout son corps.

\- Allez Lee plus vite ! entendit-il.

Ouvrant ses yeux curieux, il bondit comme un chat et s'avança près des barreaux. Sasuke et Lee arrivèrent près de sa cellule et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de l'Uchiha. Ce dernier s'arrêta oubliant de dire à Lee d'en faire autant. Voilà pourquoi il sentit un corps le percuter et il tomba sur le ventre tandis que Lee tomba sur son dos.

\- Imbécile ! cria Sasuke en se relevant et attrapant son col. Tu ne regardes jamais devant toi !

\- Non mais on prévient quand on s'arrête brutalement ! rétorqua celui-ci le visage rouge de colère. Kakashi ne te l'a pas enseigné ou quoi ?

\- Heureusement que ton épée n'était pas pointée vers l'avant sinon tu m'aurais embroché !

\- Je sais courir avec un fléau dans la main moi !

\- Ah oui ! Et bah t'es nul dans tout le reste !

\- Et vous « capitaine » vous êtes maladroit ! hurla Lee.

\- Tais-toi ! Ou on va se faire repérer ! hurla Sasuke.

\- Taisez-vous tous les deux ! hurla Gaara.

Les deux bruns tournèrent leur tête vers ce dernier, ils se concentrèrent sur tout le sable qui vibrait autour de lui.

\- Je crois qu'on a trouvé le premier dragon, dit Lee.

Heureux de cette nouvelle, Sasuke rejeta la tête en arrière tandis que Gaara venait de comprendre, c'était donc d'eux que parlait la voix dans sa tête. Ils étaient venus pour le libérer. Tout à coup, la pression en lui diminua et son corps reprit des couleurs.

\- Gaara ? C'est bien vous ? demanda Lee.

Le roux hocha la tête.

Lee leva son épée et d'un fort coup, brisa la serrure. Libérant Gaara.

\- Bon maintenant on doit vous parler, intervint Sasuke.

Dans le ciel, deux gros oiseaux blancs portaient Deidara et Sasori, ces derniers se tenant debout. Ils aperçurent enfin la ville de Suna au loin :

\- Cette cité n'a point changé. déclara Sasori.

\- Heureux d'être revenu à la maison ?

\- On va bientôt le savoir.

Hinata fut réveillée très tôt, habillée toute en noir avec un mentaux de l'Akatsuki à son grand dégoût. Les mains enchaînées.

Elle observait froidement les deux hommes discuter d'une démarche à suivre.

\- Ils arrivent vers la forêt des ermites, ils seront là dans quelques heures, expliqua Naruto.

\- …

\- Tobi ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Ce dernier s'était figé d'un seul coup, il frissonna en prononçant doucement quelque chose :

\- Orochimaru.

\- Hein ?

\- Bon sang, pesta-t-il. Je dois partir.

\- Quoi ! hurla Naruto faisant sursauter la princesse. Ce n'est pas le bon moment pour partir, je vais bientôt me transformer et l'armée de Konoha arrive.

Hinata se retint de crier de joie, ils arrivaient pour elle, Sasuke, Shikamaru et les autres. Peut-être même Kiba, mais tant pis. Elle préférait avoir affaire à lui qu'à l'Akatsuki. Si en plus ce Tobi partait, elle pourrait essayer de s'échapper.

\- Vous allez partir à Uzushio, ordonna ce dernier.

\- Non, non, non, paniqua le blond. Je vais perdre le contrôle bon sang ! hurla-t-il.

Il allait continuer à se plaindre quand Tobi commença à disparaitre, jusqu'à ne plus être présent dans la maison. Fou de rage Naruto frappa contre le mur, répétant des « bon sang » à tout bout de champs. Il devait se calmer maintenant car la colère pré-éclipse était déjà présente. Il renifla l'air et sentit un doux parfum près de lui. Il parvint à se ressaisir mais grogna quand il s'aperçut que l'odeur venait de la brune.

\- Ne bougez pas ! cracha-t-il.

Hinata le regarda froidement, comme si elle pouvait bouger avec ses grosses menottes. Et même si elle bougeait il l'attraperait, elle le regarda sortir de la pièce, et réfléchit à un moyen de lui échapper. Le seul moyen était de le faire ralentir et de laisser des indices au sol pour que l'armée la retrouve, ensuite quand il sera trop occupé à combattre elle pourra se libérer.

Le son de grosses chaines la fit sortir de ses pensées et elle posa les yeux sur le blond qui enroulait ces dernières sur ses épaules.

\- En avant, dit-il froidement.

\- Très bien, cracha la brune en sortant de la maison.

Elle marcha devant lui la tête haute tout en gloussant à l'idée qu'elle serait bientôt libre. Naruto la regarda surpris, elle avait pris du poil de la bête en quelque jour. Il soupira et sortit à son tour de la cabane – qu'il aurait bien voulu détruire, mais ça aurait attiré les chiens des Inuzuka – il marcha derrière la princesse se disant que le mentaux soulignait bien ses formes.

Bon sang, à quoi venait-il de penser à l'instant ? Il secoua la tête et trembla de dégoût. Il observa le soleil briller, et murmura « c'est pour bientôt ».


End file.
